Sweet Misery: A NOES & F3AR crossover
by CeruleanSatine
Summary: Crossover between Paxton Fettel from F.3.A.R. meets remake Jackie-Earle-Haley's Freddy Krueger from A Nightmare on Elm Street. Completely deviates from main F.E.A.R. storyline. Originally planned to be a one-shot smut, until a plot was developed.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Back

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is relevant in order to establish a storyline.**** My apologies if it's starts off slow. Hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - "Moving Back"<span>**  
><strong>

**Day 1 - November 29th**

It was the end of November, and the rain was coming down in buckets as my father pulled the car over and stopped in front of a large white and green house. As I stared at it through the car window, I got a sort of eerie vibe that I couldn't quite explain, but decided to shrug it off. I was exhausted from the long drive.

After a decade away, my father and I were moving back to my hometown of Springwood. Only, I couldn't really seem to recall much about my past... My memories were hazy at best. It was almost like my mind had been wiped clean of all the time I had spent living here as a child. For the life of me, I couldn't remember anyone I used to hang out with, or even what house I used to live in...

My father cut the ignition to the car and stepped out into the pouring rain. He walked up to the house and unlocked the front door before he began to carry in boxes from the vehicle. I sluggishly followed suit and did the same until all our stuff was inside. By then, the both of us were sopping wet from the rain.

"Do you know which box the towels are in? I wanna' hop in the shower..." I asked as I pulled out my pajama pants and a camisole from a box marked, _ALEXIS' PERSONAL THINGS_.

"Here," my father said while opening a box nearby and handing me a fluffy blue towel.

"Thanks," I replied as I took the towel from him and made my way upstairs. I was walking down the unfamiliar hall when one of the empty rooms suddenly caught my attention. I wandered into the bedroom and saw, to my delight, a conjoined bathroom."_Perfect_," I said to myself with a smile, and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

As contradictory as it was, the shower _did _helped with my grogginess, but the warm water also made me feel sleepy. After hopping into my comfy pajamas, I went back downstairs and began to carry a few boxes up to my room. "Pizza sound good to you? 'Cause I found the number to Pizza Hut in the phone book..." my dad asked on one of my trips back downstairs.

"Yeah, that's fine," I replied with a nod as I carried the last of my stuff up to my room and sat down on the bed. It wasn't long before the pizza had arrived, and my dad was calling me downstairs. We ate at the table in the nearly empty kitchen, and had idle chit chat until both of us had our fill of pizza and soda.

"Gonna' have to get up fairly early tomorrow so we can unpack everything and settle back into the neighborhood," my father said on his way to his bedroom that was located down the hallway on the first floor.

"Kay," I replied as I made my way up the stairs to unpack my stuff.

Twenty minutes later, I was just about finished except for one last box. I went to put it on the top shelf of the closet and made a face as I stood on my tip-toes in an attempt to slide the box onto the shelf. But I was having a lot of difficulty. I cursed frustratedly, begrudging my short stature as I stretched my body out as far as I possibly could. _CRACK!_ I gasped in horror as the entire wooden shelf broke free from the closet wall! _KABOOM! _It all came tumbling down on top of me, including my box and a few other things I hadn't even realized was up there...

I felt a little stupid as I got to my feet and looked down at the mess on the floor. I sighed in frustration and bent down to put all my stuff back in the box when I grabbed an old dusty brown journal that I didn't recognize.

"Huh? This isn't mine?" I said aloud, with furrowed brows. I wiped the thick layer of dust from the cover and opened the small book. Written on the back side of the cover was a name and a street.

_Nancy Thompson,  
>Elm Street.<em>

My heart fluttered as I quickly realized that this was a diary. I climbed into my bed and began to read the aged yellow pages.

_"February 4th_

_Sometimes when I'm lying here in bed I see Glenn in his window  
>across the way getting ready for bed. His body is slim and smooth. I<br>know I shouldn't watch him but that part of me that wants him forces  
>me to. That's when I weaken. That's when I want to go to him."<em>

I automatically looked out the window at the houses across the street. This was weird... When did this Nancy live here, and write about this Glenn guy who apparently lived across the street..? I flipped through a few pages at random.

_"March 15th_

_He comes to me at night... horrible, ugly, and dirty... under the sheets  
>with me... tearing at my nightgown with his steel claws. His name is<br>Freddy... and he keeps trying to take me to the boiler room. He wants  
>to kill me."<em>

My pulse was thudding through my veins and I was suddenly breathing hard. I couldn't believe what I was reading... I didn't know what to think..._ Had _this Freddy guy killed this Nancy girl..? Who _was_ he..? I flipped through a few pages and read another short entry.

_"May 22nd_

_Freddy is very dangerous, but he can only hurt you in your dreams._  
><em>Whatever happens in your dreams happens in real life. It's a good<em>  
><em>idea to have someone there to wake you up in case of emergency.<em>  
><em>Otherwise, you might want to fall asleep with a weapon in your hand.<em>  
><em>If all else fails, it might be your only defense."<em>

My mouth was dry as I continued to flip through the pages towards the end of the diary, when I noticed that the handwriting was different...

_"That son of a bitch named Freddy was crazy... Always haunted my  
>dreams... Made the thought of sleep terrifying. He nearly killed me,<br>but I got the best of him... I found that using any kind of blessed or  
>holy water seemed to destroy him. At least that's how it appeared.<em>

_-Jesse"_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!<br>**

**~Satine~**


	2. Chapter 2: Power Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want to add to the experience of reading this chapter, open up a new tab in your browser, go to my profile, click on the link to my 4SHARED account where you can listen to the song, "Neighborhood #3 (Power Out)" by The Arcade Fire. :)**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - "Power Out"<span>

"Well this is kinda' fucked up..." I said to myself as I stared at the battered brown diary. It appeared to belong to whoever this Nancy Thompson was. I guessed that she must have left it here when she moved... I swallowed hard. ...or died. A chill ran up my spine at the terrifying thought. Maybe these were just really horrible nightmares that she had... But then there was the mystery of who this Jesse guy was.

Perhaps someone else that moved in after Nancy had moved out..? However, if that were the case, how come he, too dreamt of this Freddy guy..? That was too much of a coincidence for me. Besides, what the hell did he mean that Freddy had nearly killed him..? And what the hell was up with Nancy saying that Freddy could only hurt you in your dreams..? What kind of psychotic shit was this..? Crazy or not, I still couldn't shake the eerie feeling I had as I stared at the words, "_whatever happens in your dreams happens in real life._"

_THUD! _Something slammed into my bedroom window just then causing me to yell out in surprise and fly up from my bed. My heart was racing a million miles an hour as I approached the source of the sound with trepidation. It was dark outside, and a little part of me was afraid to open the window, but I quickly pushed the fear aside and wrenched open the window anyways. The cold night air hit my face immediately as I peered out the window.

As far as I could see, there was nothing that could explain what had caused the sound. I shut the window and locked it. I didn't really like the thought of not being able to identify what had created such a loud noise... Perhaps it was just a dumb bird that ran into the window, though I thought birds didn't fly at night... Maybe it was a bat.

"Yeah... that's probably what it was," I mumbled to myself as I went over to one of my boxes and pulled out a digital clock. I plugged it into the wall and set the time to match the watch I had in the front pocket of my jeans. I decided not to set the alarm because I wanted to sleep in as long as possible, and I figured my father would wake me when he wanted me to get up anyways. I pulled out my sheets, blanket and pillows, and quickly made my bed. While stifling a yawn, I crossed the room and flipped off the light switch before climbing into bed. "Ahh, this is nice."

I rolled over and tried to relax, but I couldn't stop my restless mind from wandering back to thoughts of the old, battered diary before I had been interrupted by an idiotic bat with a serious lack of sonar... "Stupid bat," I muttered as I rolled over again thinking that it sure as hell better not make a habit out of it 'cause I _really_ hated being startled. That, and being woken up early for no good reason. Now combine the two; being startled awake early for no good reason. That was the_ last _thing I ever want to experience...

I had no idea how long I tossed and turned, my mind drifting from thoughts of a mysterious, grimy man with an unseen face that loomed in the shadows of my mind. It wasn't long before I could hear the scraping of his steel claws on metal pipes, and I suddenly felt my bare feet on the cold, wet surface of a steamy boiler room. My heart was palpitating as I timidly explored my surroundings, and I had the sensation that I was being toyed with. Someone was playing cat and mouse with me; the mysterious man that lurked in the shadows.

There was a loud cackle of laughter that broke the eerie silence and echoed around the entire boiler room causing my hair to stand on end, With my heart racing, I quickly spun around, and suddenly found myself tumbling out of my bed and onto the floor with a painful _THUD! _I leaped to my feet feeling panicked and looked around the room. "_What the fuck just happened?" _I blinked in surprise and focused on calming my breathing as I climbed back into my bed, and thought about just how _real_ the dream had felt...

I wouldn't have even known that I had dozed off if it weren't for the freezing cold that awoke me with a start. I glanced at the clock beside my bed and was alarmed to see that the power was out. I looked around and saw that everything in my entire room was covered in a thin sheet of frost. I sat up real quick and my blanket made a crunching sound; it, too, was frozen stiff. "_What the hell's going on?"_

I climbed out of the bed and placed my bare feet on the ice cold, slippery floor. Something was seriously wrong.I made my way out into the hallway and paused. Everything was covered in ice and frost. "Dad?" I called out as I headed down the staircase, my hot breath turning into steam right before my eyes. There was no answer. "Dad!" I called out again. Still no answer. My pulse quickened as my feet touched the crunchy carpet on the landing, and I turned down the hall to where my father's bedroom was.

By this point I was beginning to shiver. I knocked and slowly opened the bedroom door before I peered inside, but my dad was no where to be seen. "This is nuts..." I breathed, starting to get worried. Without thinking, I turned around and headed to the front door, wrenched it open and stepped out into the night. The entire neighborhood was dark and devoid of electricity, and there was snow everywhere.

"We found the light!" came a shout from unseen neighbors. I ran out into the middle of the street and looked around frantically; I could see shadows jumping all over the walls of the houses. Some of them big, some of them small. I started to walk down the street toward the flickering light that was coming from someone's backyard... When I approached the house, however, I didn't see a sign of life anywhere.

Instead, there was a series of candles laid out in some sort of triangular pattern I didn't recognize. Apparently they were the source of light. I looked around on the ground and spotted a few unlit candles, so I grabbed one and lit it on one of the three that were already burning. All of the sudden there was an eerie laughter of children that surrounded me and I spun around, but saw no one. The laughter faded, but my thudding heart didn't slow.

I decided to leave this area, and continued on down the alley. I realized that despite the snow, I was no longer cold, however, I wasn't warm either. I made my way down the alley when a sharp scream filled my ears and drowned out my other senses. My heart spasmed painfully as I whirled around and saw in the distance bodies upon bodies piled out in the snow. Bodies of _children_. And as I watched, I could just barely make out movement in the snowbanks as kids writhed about, screaming out and dying.

I was rooted to the spot, too terrified to investigate, and too terrified to run away either. The power was still out, and my heart was racing so fast I could hardly breathe. The hot wax from the melting candle dripped onto my hand right then, prompting a hiss of pain to escape my lips. I glanced down at the candle, when suddenly my radio alarm was going off with music blaring from the tiny speakers, and I sad bolt upright. I was in my bed again...

_"I woke up with the power out  
>Not really something to shout about<br>Ice has covered up my parents hands  
>Don't have any dreams, don't have any plans<em>

_I went out into the night  
>I went out to find some light<br>Kids are swingin' from the power lines  
>Nobody's home, so nobody minds<em>

_I woke up on the darkest night  
>Neighbors all were shoutin' that they found the light<br>"We found the light!"  
>Shadows jumpin' all over the walls<br>Some of them big, some of them small_

_I went out into the night  
>I went out to pick a fight with anyone<br>Light a candle for the kids  
>Jesus Christ don't keep it hid! <em>

_Ice has covered up my parents hands  
>Don't have any dreams, don't have any plans<br>Growin' up in some strange storm  
>Nobody's cold, nobody's warm<em>

_I went out into the night  
>I went out to find some light<br>Kids are dyin' out in the snow  
>Look at them go, look at them go!<em>

_And the power's out  
>In the heart of man<br>Take it from your heart  
>Put in your hand<br>_

_What's the plan?  
>What's the plan?<em>

_Is it a dream? Is it a lie?  
>I think I'll let you decide<br>Just light a candle for the kids  
>Jesus Christ don't keep it hid!<br>'Cause nothing's hid, from us kids!_

_You ain't foolin' nobody  
>With the lights out!<br>_

_And the power's out  
>In the heart of man<br>Take it from your heart  
>Put in your hand<em>

_And there's something wrong  
>In the heart of man<br>Take it from your heart  
>Put it in your hand!"<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW &amp; LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS!<br>~Satine~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Three Stooges

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm building the story, sorry if this chapter is a bit slow. Hope you still enjoy! Thank you for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - "The Three Stooges"<span>**  
><strong>

**DAY 2 - November 30th**

I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand, it read 9:50am. I shut the radio off and shook my head. I distinctly remembered _not_ setting my alarm before I went to bed... hmm, _odd_. I climbed out from beneath the covers and got dressed, my mind pouring over the details of the dream I had... All of it had felt so real... so unnervingly real...

I made my way downstairs and ran into my dad in the kitchen. He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. "I was just about to wake you," he said while I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the kitchen table.

"I decided to set my alarm," I lied as I took a few sips from the mug. My dad nodded while pouring himself a cup of coffee and sat down across from me.

"I want you to help me get everything unpacked today. I have a job interview early tomorrow morning, and I don't want to have to worry about the house being disheveled if I end up getting hired," he explained.

I nodded. "Kay."

After we each finished our cups of coffee, we set the mugs in the sink and got work; starting with the living room. I helped re-arrange the furniture into a cozy little area using the TV, sofa, coffee table and armchair. We also hung up a cat clock in the living room and a coo-coo clock in the kitchen before moving onto other areas of the house. A few hours later, the entire house was unpacked and all the furniture was placed where we wanted.

"I'm gonna' go and pick up a few groceries. The fridge is empty and the cupboards are nearly bare," my dad said as he put on his jacket and pulled out his car keys.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna' take a little walk," I said as I, too, got on my jacket.

"Sounds good. Here, you'll need this," my father said as he handed me a house key. "I'm going to lock the door behind us. I don't know if this neighborhood has improved since we last lived here, or if it's gotten worse," he explained as we stepped outside into the cold November air.

"Better safe than sorry," I added as I watched him lock the front door.

"Exactly," my dad said as the two of us walked side-by-side down the brick stairs until I veered off down the sidewalk while he hopped into the car. He started up the engine and drove off down the street, leaving me all by myself.

I walked in silence down the block and turned at the one of the corners until I crossed Birch Street. I kept going, down past Fir Street when I suddenly spotted three guys that had a girl surrounded in what appeared to be a threatening manner. "Hey!" I called out without thinking.

Everyone stopped and looked at me; the three guys had an expression mixed between surprise and annoyance. "Mind your own business," the tall red-head said. The other two guffawed before turning back to the helpless girl.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted while still approaching them, but with caution.

"Can you believe this dumb bitch?" the red-head said to his friends incredulously.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up little girl and go home?" said the short guy with glasses and long dirty blonde hair.

"This has nothing to do with you, but if you don't quit bugging us you'll be next on our shit-list," said the third guy with glasses and short dark hair.

I came to a stop about ten feet from them and stared past the three guys at the girl between them. She stared at me with a worried expression on her face, and I knew I had to at least try to do something to help her... "I'm not afraid of losers like you," I retorted in a determined facade, though my heart was beating like mad in my chest. The three of them snorted with laughter and I took the opportunity to give the girl a look with my eyes that clearly said, "_Run_."

"You really think- _HEY!_ SHE'S GETTING AWAY!" the red-head began, but I never found out what he was going to say because right then the girl had got my message, and darted off down the block. "STOP HER!" The red-head, and short guy with long hair and glasses took off running after her, but their reaction time had been so slow that I was pretty certain she could get away. Only, now I needed to do the same... The third guy with thick glasses and dark hair stared at me with an odd expression on his face, but didn't say anything. I took advantage of his dumbfounded mental state and turned on my heels before dashing between a couple houses.

I wasn't sure if I was being chased or not, but either way I wasn't about to slow down until I was back on Elm Street. My mind was racing and my heart was pumping so fast I was afraid I was going to pass out. Thankfully I got back to my street quicker than I had expected and was able to slow down enough to glance behind me; I didn't see anyone following me, but just in case I wasn't going to stop until I got back to my house.

What startled me, however, was the sight of someone sitting on my front staircase as I approached my yard. I was relieved when I saw that it was the girl I had just saved, but then I began to wonder how the hell she knew where I lived..? As I walked up my sidewalk, she leaped to her feet and greeted me with a hug. I was a little surprised, but I quickly recovered.

"Thank you for helping me get away from those creeps," she said. "My name's Rachel. What's yours?"

"Alexis," I replied. "And you're welcome. But I have to ask... how did you know I lived here?"

"Oh! Haha!" Rachel laughed. "I saw you and your dad moving in yesterday. I live across the street," she explained as she pointed to a yellow house adjacent to mine.

"_Ahh_, I see. That makes sense," I replied, relieved to know that she wasn't some creeper... "So who _were_ those guys?" I asked while heading up the brick stairs and unlocking the front door to my house. Rachel stood there at the bottom of the steps and stared blankly into my house. I furrowed my brows at her.

"Um," she muttered as she shook her head, breaking her reverie and looked at me with an anxious expression on her face.

"You coming? It's cold out here," I said as I stepped inside my house and waited for her. She swallowed hard and walked up the stairs before tentatively stepping into the house. I closed the door behind her and locked it. After my encounter with those guys, I didn't feel particularly safe at the time being. Especially since I had no clue why they were after this girl...

"So about those guys?" I said again as I took off my jacket, hung it up near the closet, and took a seat on the sofa in the living room.

"The douche bag red-head's name is Royce. The asinine short one with long hair and glasses goes by the name Indian," Rachel explained.

"_Indian?_" I repeated as I recalled the guy, and didn't really see any resemblance he had to any Native American...

"Yeah, it's stupid 'cause he hardly even is Indian at all. I think he just wants to feel special or something," Rachel said with a scoff.

"_Ahh,_ one of _those_ kind of guys," I said with an acknowledging nod.

"Mm-hmm, and the one with short dark hair and thick glasses is Larry. He's the least meanest of the three, but he's the most perverted," she explained.

"And how exactly did you get all mixed up with the three stooges?" I asked curiously.

Rachel smiled, but looked down at the floor. "It's a long story..."

Just then I heard someone working the lock to the front door, and moment later, my father walked in with a couple bags of groceries in his arm.

"I see you have company?" he said, noticing my new friend as he handed me the bags.

I smiled. "Yeah, we just met. Her name's Rachel," I replied as I went into the kitchen with the groceries, and my dad hung his coat up next to mine.

"You two girls stay out of trouble," was the first thing he said. I laugh-scoffed and Rachel giggled.

"Come on, dad, it's not like we're known for being little hellions or anything," I said jokingly, though I honestly didn't know Rachel well enough to really, seriously vouch for her, and I, myself _did_ have my evil streak at times...

"_Uh-huh_," my dad said sarcastically and I laughed as we finished putting away the rest of the groceries.

* * *

><p><strong>pLeAsE ReViEw! Hope you enjoyed, thank you!<strong>

**~Satine~**


	4. Chapter 4: Thee Elm Street House

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: And FINALLY Freddy is introduced. ;) PLEASE REVIEW! Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - "Thee Elm Street House"<span>

After a long day, I bid fair well to Rachel and said goodnight to my father before I settled into my bed for the night. I was exhausted from not getting very good sleep and having such weird dreams, plus the radio alarm going off was unexpected. I made a point of double-checking to make sure the alarm wasn't set this time before I turned out the light and went to sleep. It felt like the instant my head hit the pillow I was out.

I was walking down the street again in the middle of the night. Only there was no snow this time, however, the pervasive feeling of being all alone still lingered strongly. I had the urge to call out for someone, but I knew better. A chilly breeze made goosebumps form on the surface of my skin and a sick laugh echoed all around me. I spun around, but no one was there. Even though my pulse sped up, I tried not to let the fear show on my face.

I continued on down the middle of the street until I recognized what looked to be my house just a little ways down the block. I picked up my pace, cut through the yard, and ran up the brick stairs, through the bright red front door. Breathing heavily, I slammed it shut behind me and locked it before then turning around. I froze. The house was completely trashed and utterly unrecognizable.

"_Oh my God_," I breathed. _SMASH!_ The three windows to my left shattered and the glass was thrown everywhere as a violent gust of wind tore its way through the room. I was cowered on the floor, with my arms over my head, attempting to shield my face from all the debris when I heard someone screaming. It took me a moment to realize that it was me. All of the sudden the same sick laughter filled the room, and my heart faltered when I heard the sound of boots on the floor. _Clunk... clunk... clunk. _He drew closer and closer to me...

The footsteps stopped right in front of me, but I was too scared to look up. I had to refrain from shaking as I sat there cowering. I could hear his raspy breathing, and the scent of soil mixed with sweat lingered in the air.

"Get up," he ordered, his voice rough and gravely. I swallowed hard and my body jerked involuntarily, but I wasn't able to comply with his orders. I was frozen with fear. "_Get up,_" he demanded in a much firmer voice.

With my whole body trembling, I stood up to my short height of 5'2", and slowly lifted my head until I was face-to-face with the man, if a man is what you could even call him. I gulped as I took in his features; from the battered brown fedora he wore, to his horribly burned face, his cold blue eyes, and down to his ragged green-and-red striped sweatshirt, and dirtied blue jeans. He also held his right hand behind his back as if he were hiding something...

I shifted my weight onto the other foot feeling more anxious than I had ever felt in my entire life. I wanted more than anything to look away, but I was afraid to break eye contact with him for fear of what he might do when I'm not looking...

"Much better," he growled in what almost seemed to be a playful tone, though, I was still very much so terrified of him.

"Who-" I faltered. "Who are you?" I managed to ask, my voice sounding very timid. The corner of his lip pulled up into a smirk and he leaned in towards me. It took everything I had in me to not backup to the door behind me.

"You already know who I am," he said, his face just inches from mine. My heart palpitated in my chest and I swallowed hard.

"...Freddy?" I breathed in a quiet voice.

"_Bingo!" _he replied while pulling his right hand out from behind his back.

The moonlight shinning through the windows glinted off four thick blades attached to a dirty brown glove he wore. He brandished his weapons at me before swiftly maneuvering so that he suddenly had me by my throat with his burned hand, and the ice cold steel blades of his other hand resting on my cheek.

"Welcome home, _bitch_," he said while quickly dragging the tip of his bladed index finger down my face. I felt a searing pain along my cheek and cried out, pulling away and thrashing about until I awoke tangled in my sheets.

**DAY 3 - Dec. 1st**

I was drenched in sweat and rather disorientated as I freed myself from my blanket, and climbed out of bed. I crossed the room and went into the bathroom, flipping on the light switch before glancing in the mirror. I gasped when I saw a thin scratch across my cheek and stared at it in the mirror incredulously. My mind was buzzing with the concept of my dreams being something more than _just_ dreams...

My pulse was racing as I splashed cool water on my face from the sink before walking back out into my bedroom. What the hell was going on in this place..? How could this... _this Freddy_ haunt peoples dreams..? How was that even possible..? I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and saw that it read 9:17 AM. I sighed and decided to get dressed for the day. It sure wasn't like I was about to go back to sleep after that...

I brushed my hair and made my way downstairs where I poured myself a cup off coffee. My father was already gone, most likely at his job interview, so I had the entire house to myself. "_Hmm_... I wonder what I should do today..." I mumbled aloud as I took a few sips from the mug I was cradling.

I wanted to know more about this Freddy... and I wanted to know more about the people who wrote in the diary I had found up in the closet of my bedroom. Was there more paraphernalia littered about this house..? I took another sip of my coffee and began to pace the first floor. Obviously this Nancy and Jesse weren't crazy, not if I was seeing this guy, too... Was the house haunted..? I made a face. I wasn't sure if I believed in ghosts or demons. I certainly had never had any paranormal encounters or experiences to help sway my beliefs. Well... that was until _now_.

It wasn't long before my father was walking through the front door with a happy look on his face. "I got the job," he said as he hung up his coat. "I start tomorrow."

"_All right!_ That's awesome, dad," I said congratulatory manner.

"You're tellin' me. It really takes_ a lot_ of stress off my shoulders," he replied as he went into the kitchen.

"So you'll be working at the old power plant or..?" I asked as I followed him into the other room.

"No, not quite. They built a new power plant not too far from the old one, and that's where I'll be working," he explained.

_Knock, knock, knock_. Someone was knocking at the front door. "I'll get it," I said as I headed into the living room and opened the door. Rachel stood there with a bright smile on her face. '_Oh God, it's too early...' _I thought to myself as I took in her peppy stance. "Hi, Rachel, can I help you?" I asked, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning!" she said in a sing-song voice. It was much too early for that kind of energy.

'She must be a morning person...' I thought to myself.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I paused for a moment before shrugging and stepping aside. "Sure." I lead Rachel upstairs to my room, and along the way I couldn't help but notice the trepidation in each step she took, almost like she was wincing every time as if expecting something bad to happen to her at any second. Once we were in my bedroom, I closed the door behind us and sat down on the floor. She took a deep breath and sat down across from me. "You okay? You look like you're going to be ill or something?" I asked her.

"I'm fine," she said in a voice that was a little quicker than normal, and smiled at me with a fake smile. I stared at her with a disbelieving look on my face.

"You sure?" I asked. Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well, it's just..." she began, but paused.

"It's just what?" I encouraged her to continue. Her eyes dropped to the floor.

"It's just that this house doesn't exactly have the best history..." she murmured.

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

"Gosh, I can't believe you don't know..." she mumbled, and took another deep breath to steady herself before finally looking up from the floor, her worried blue eyes meeting my anxious ones.

"_Know what?_" I urged her to go on.

"That this is _thee _Elm Street house," Rachel explained. "You know... the one that Freddy Krueger lived in years ago, and where he murdered all those children down in the boiler room..."

"Wait-_ what?" _I asked, sounding exasperated. "In _my _basement?"

Rachel nodded solemnly. "_What the hell, man!_ _How come I didn't know this?_" I asked rhetorically. "This is fucked up... I wonder if my dad knows..." I trailed off, lost in thought.

"Have you ever been down there?" she asked with an ominous look on her face. I glanced at her.

"Where? The boiler room? _Oh, hell no_," I replied. "And I'm not so sure if I ever want to now that I know that..."

"I don't blame you... I'd be _way_ too scared to live here. I don't know how you and your dad do it..." Rachel said with a small shutter. I made a face, and had to refrain from telling her about my dreams by pushing the thought aside with wondering if my dad has been having any strange dreams of his own ever since we moved in...

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! THANK YOU!<br>**

**~Satine~**


	5. Chapter 5: Uninvited

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's some more Freddy for ya'. ^_~**

**Go to my homepage, click on my 4shared account and listen to the song "Uninvited" by Alanis Morrisette to better experience this chapter. :)**

**Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 - "Uninvited"<span>

The cut on my cheek began to burn and I hissed in pain, involuntarily reaching up to touch the wound.

"Oh, _ouch_. What happened to your face?" Rachel asked.

"Uh," I faltered. "No idea," I lied. She stared at me with a disbelieving look on her face, but didn't say anything.

"Hmm," she mumbled, and there was a moment of awkward silence. "So I saw Larry, Royce and Indian late last night... or well, technically it was early this morning..."

"Oh yeah?" I replied curiously.

"Yeah, they were outside my house in the alley throwing pebbles at my window," she explained.

I furrowed my brows. "What'd you do?"

Rachel shrugged. "I didn't do anything. I figured they'd leave me alone if I didn't respond to them."

"Did they?" I asked.

"Eventually," she replied.

"How do they know where you live?" I asked, feeling worried about the thought of them finding out where I live, too. Rachel made a face and hesitated. Finally she looked at me and sighed deeply.

"I sort of dated one of them..." she mumbled.

"_Seriously?_" I asked with a strained expression. She nodded silently. "Wow, well that... that _really_ sucks."

"You're telling me," Rachel replied, looking a bit stressed out.

"Which one did you date?" I asked.

"Indian," she replied.

"How long ago?" I asked. She sighed again.

"A few months ago, but I've known him for a decade or more... Ever since I first moved here," Rachel explained.

"Why did you get involved with him if you knew he was an ass then?" I asked.

"He wasn't an ass to me... Not at first," she replied, looking embarrassed.

"You know I used to live here when I was little," I said, trying hard to recall those distant times.

"Really?" Rachel asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, but the memories are fuzzy," I explained.

"Well if you lived here when you were little, you should know Larry, Royce and Indian then, 'cause they lived here before I had even moved here..." she said. I concentrated hard, and an abrupt flash of images crossed my mind's eye for the briefest of seconds; images of four boys holding me down while water washed over me... drowning me... The memory was so strong that I gasped for air as if I really was being drown and leaped to my feet. "_What's wrong? What happened?"_ Rachel asked, looking alarmed.

"I- I don't know, it's like... it's like I had a really bad flashback of being drown..." I explained, my heart racing in my chest as I stood there.

"That's not funny," Rachel said while staring at me with a scared look on her face.

"I'm serious, Rachel. I think..." I paused. "I think those guys tried to drown me when I was little..."

* * *

><p>That night I went to sleep prepared for Freddy's visit, both mentally and physically. Just as I was advised in Nancy's diary. I braced myself for the inevitable mental intrusion and went to sleep with my trusted pocket knife clutched tightly in my hand.<p>

**DAY 4 - Dec. 2nd**

My eyes snapped open and I sat up in my bed with my pulse racing. I looked around my room and saw that nothing was out of place. This was odd... I had no recollection of having dreamt anything whatsoever all night long... was I really awake? I looked down and spotted my pocket knife laying on the bed beside me. I could hear the birds chirping outside my window as I climbed out of my bed and glanced at my clock; it read 11:45 AM. I hopped in the shower for a half an hour and got dressed before heading downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table and poured myself a bowl of cereal. When I was finished I washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away.

I couldn't stop wondering if I was crazy, and if the dreams I had had weren't really real. Perhaps they really were _just_ dreams. Maybe my over-active imagination had gotten the best of me after finding that diary... I sighed, feeling a bit put out as I paced the kitchen until finally, I decided to go outside for a little while. I put my jacket on and went out to sit on my front steps. As predicted, it wasn't long before Rachel spotted me and came outside, as well. I watched as she locked her front door and crossed the street.

"Howdy neighbor!" she called out to me. I laughed and waved in response. "So I was thinking we could go somewhere today..." she said as she came to a halt a few feet in front of me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I was thinking the old power plant might be an interesting place to explore," Rachel said.

"Okay? What's at the old power plant?" I asked. "Is it haunted or something?"

"Something along those lines..." she mumbled.

"How far away is it?" I asked.

"Not too far. A mile at tops," Rachel said.

"Alright, let's go," I replied as I locked my front door and followed her down the street.

After walking for about fifteen, or twenty minutes, we began to ascend a fairly steep hill. Once we reached the very top, I saw down in the valley, an area littered with old factories and abandoned buildings. A ways behind that I could see the new power plant billowing grey smoke into the air, but my eye was drawn back to the old, dilapidated structures. Something about the sight of them gave me an odd sense of Deja Vu. I continued to follow Rachel down the hill, and into the abandoned 'neighborhood'.

"Pretty creepy, huh?" she asked as we approached a burned down building. I nodded, and as I stared at it, goosebumps formed on the surface of my skin. "Want to go inside?" she asked.

I couldn't tear my eyes from the blackened building. "Maybe..." I replied, my mouth dry and my heart beating a little faster than normal. All of the sudden another flash of images flooded my mind's eye and I was overwhelmed with distant memories. Memories of standing at the top of that hill, overlooking this building... watching it burn... I felt a wave of heat wash over me, and for the briefest of seconds, I could smell burning hair and burning flesh...

I shuttered and took an involuntary step back from the burned building. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked. I shook my head, finally looking from the structure to her.

"Something bad happened here..." I said in a low voice. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted before she could.

"_Hey!_ What're you two kids doing over here?" came an authoritative male's voice. Me and Rachel turned around, and saw a police Officer approaching us.

"_Aww, crap_," I muttered under my breath.

"Um, we were just looking around, Officer," Rachel said in an earnest voice. The cop eyed me and her for a moment before letting his guard down.

"Well you two should know you're not supposed to be over here," said the cop as he gestured for us to come over.

"Sorry Officer, I just moved here," I explained as we stepped away from the building and followed him over to his police car.

"Do you girls need a ride home?" he asked.

"No, we were just leaving anyway," Rachel said. I nodded.

"Okay, but if I catch either of you over here again, you're going to be in trouble for trespassing," the cop explained.

"It won't happen again, Officer," I replied as me and Rachel began to walk back the way we came. The cop watched us until we were out of sight before he got into his car and left. "Well that was a joke," I said as Rachel and I walked side-by-side. "What were you going to say before that cop showed up?" I asked curiously.

Rachel didn't say anything at first. "I don't wanna' freak you out or anything, but... that's where Freddy Krueger was killed," she explained. I felt the blood drain from my cheeks and I had stopped walking without realizing it.

"What..?" I said in a breathy voice as I thought of the smell of burning hair and burning flesh.

"It was a long time ago," she replied as she, too, came to a halt. Suddenly I felt dizzy.

"He... he wasn't... _burned_ alive, was he?" I asked with great trepidation. Rachel swallowed hard and nodded stiffly. I felt ill to my stomach.

"How'd you know?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"I- I don't know, but I think I was there..." I replied as we started to walk again.

"_What?_" Rachel said in exasperation.

"It's hard to explain, but it's like I remember being there when I was really little... in a vague and detached sort of way," I explained.

* * *

><p>After the end of the day, I climbed into my bed wearing my pajama pants and camisole not really sure what to expect... As far as I was concerned, all things proceeded logic at this point. But just to be on the safe side, I turned out the lights and went to sleep clutching my pocket knife again. "Better safe than sorry," I muttered to myself, and rolled over.<p>

My eyes snapped opened just as a loud hissing sound filled my ears, and I scrambled to my feet in a panic. I was standing barefoot in a dark, hot boiler room with no clue how I had gotten here. I glanced down and a small wave of relief washed over me; I was still clutching my pocket knife. Steam continued to erupt from the pipes all around the room as I slowly began to explore my surroundings. I noticed that I was still in the clothes I had fallen asleep in... was this another dream..? It felt so real...

Freddy's abrupt evil laughter echoed all around the vicinity and before I even knew what was happening, I was being slammed up against a wall of pipes. "Miss me?" Freddy growled, his horribly burned face just inches from mine. I was frozen with shock. He smirked at me. "I know you did," he said in his rough voice and my heart faltered.

"W-what do you want from me?" I managed to ask. He brought his bladed hand up by my face and clucked his tongue in a disappointed tone.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk._ Don't tell me you don't remember me?" he said as he placed his burned thumb on my bottom lip and brought his bladed hand up to my hair. "...'cause I remember you... _Alexis_," he said in his gravely voice, and with a flick of his blades, he sliced off a small lock of my hair. My breathing was very uneven as I tried to stay calm, tried to understand how he knew my name, and why he was coming to me in my dreams like this... "That's right," he cooed, though his harsh voice made him sound contradictory. "I _know_ you remember me... You could _never_ forget all the things I taught you..." he whispered in my ear, sending chills dancing up and down my spine.

I had to fight the urge to close my eyes; I didn't want to leave myself completely vulnerable to him, but I couldn't deny the distant memories that fought to break the surface of my conscious. They were just beyond my reach, but deep down... I _knew_ he was right... I _did_ know who he was... but I couldn't quite make full sense of everything.

"I knew you could never forget about me," Freddy said before abruptly dragging his bladed hand down the pipes beside me, causing a deafening squealing sound and sending sparks flying everywhere. I winced in response, and when I opened my eyes again, we were no longer in a boiler room. We were in a pre-school. Music started to play through the speakers; slow piano keys, followed by a female vocalist.

_"Like anyone would be  
>I am flattered by your fascination with me-" <em>Freddy stood across from me, staring at me intensely with only a couple of desks separating us.

_"-Like any hot blooded woman_  
><em>I have simply wanted an object to crave-"<em> Freddy moved to my left and I automatically stepped to my right. I could feel the tension mounting as we slowly circled one another like two predators.

_"-But you're not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight-" _There was a pause in vocals as the sound of the gentle, yet ominous piano keys filled the air.

_"-Must be strangely exciting  
>To watch the stoic squirm-" <em>Freddy kept taking another step to the left, and I kept taking another step to the right, using the desks to maintain the distance between us.

_"-Must be somewhat heartening  
>To watch Shepard meet Shepard<br>_

_But you, you're not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight-"_ The bass of drums kicked in right then, as well as the sound of a violin, and Freddy took the opportunity to hastily shove the desks aside, scraping them along the floor as he cut straight though them to get to me. I gasped and started to back up until I was against the wall, and couldn't back up any further.

_"-Like any uncharted territory  
>I must seem greatly intriguing-"<em> Freddy didn't hesitate in quickly closing the gap between us, trapping me in the corner of the room.

_"-You speak of my love like  
>You have experienced like mine before-" <em>My pulse jumped at the correlation between the lyrics and how I was feeling._  
><em>

_"-But this is not allowed  
>You're uninvited<br>An unfortunate slight-" _The music grew intense again with the sound of a violin and drums. Freddy had me backed into a corner and I was waiting for him to strike any second. However, I was surprised when he didn't. He just stared at me, his eyes boring into mine. The slow piano key notes in the song came back again.

_"-I don't think you unworthy  
>I need a moment to deliberate." <em>The strong bass came in again, louder than ever this time as a violin, drums, and guitar jammed out for a long solo. And as I stared back at the man before me, I felt a frightening connection I hadn't felt for over a decade.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Thanks! ^_^<br>**

**~Satine~**


	6. Chapter 6: Brain Damage

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Go to my FanFiction homepage, click on my 4shared link to listen to the song "Brain Damage" by Pink Floyd to better enjoy this chapter. ^_~**

**Hope you enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - "Brain Damage"<span>

"Can you feel it?" Freddy asked in his gravely voice as he leaned in toward my face, stopping just a matter of inches from my lips. I froze and my breathing became shallow. "Can you feel it stirring inside you?" he growled with a smirk. I tried to make sense of what he was saying, but my heart was hammering so hard in my chest that I couldn't think straight. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Freddy placed his burned hand on my chin and turned my head to the side. I didn't fight his grip and allowed him to scrutinize my face. He ran his marred index finger along the scratch he had left on my cheek the other night and made a low groan... almost as if he were getting pleasure from it.

"You've grown so timid over the years, Alexis," Freddy said while grabbing my chin again and roughly pulling my face back toward him. My heart faltered and my breathing quickened as my blue eyes met his cold ones. "Looks like _someone_ could use a reminder," he said. "_Mmm_, but as of right now, we're running out of time."

"What do you mean?" I breathed.

Freddy grinned. "I mean you'll be waking up soon," he replied. I blinked. _How could he know that.._? "I'll be seeing you again tomorrow night," he said in his harsh voice, and I wasn't sure if that was meant as a threat or not... His loud cackle rang in my ears and that was the last thing I heard as his voice echoed in my head, and I felt myself falling away from my body. My eyes snapped open and I sat bolt upright in my bed with my heart racing. I was awake again.

**DAY 5 - Dec. 3rd**

The following day I had decided that it was time for me to tell Rachel about Freddy. I brought her up to my bedroom, closed the door behind us and sat down on my bed. I patted the spot next to me, gesturing for her to have a seat, and took a deep breath before I got down to broaching the topic.

"So Rachel," I said, trying to figure out where to begin. "...you remember when you mentioned that you'd be too scared to live here after Freddy, well... you know..."

"Yeah, of course?" she replied with a raised brow. I took another deep breath.

"Well, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I don't think he's dead," I said, and stared at her waiting for her to say something in protest. Only, she didn't. Instead she stared at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

"I'm not sure how to explain it, but like... ever since I moved here he's been haunting me in my dreams," I explained, still waiting for her to roll her eyes in disbelief. And when she didn't, I actually felt more scared than I had before I decided to say anything.

"Please tell me you're joking, Alexis?" Rachel said in what almost sounded like a pleading tone. I shook my head silently and watched as her breathing became uneven.

"You see this cut on my face?" I asked her as I pointed to my cheek. She nodded. "He did that to me, and he did it to me in my _sleep,_" I explained.

Rachel's face crumpled with worry. "_What? _But- but _how?_" she said in a shrill voice, almost sounding like she was about to cry any second.

"Hell if I know," I replied with a shrug.

"It's impossible! He_ has _to be dead, he was burned alive in that factory when we were just children! My parents told me about it when I had found some old pictures of me when I went to Badham preschool," Rachel said. The word Badham jumped out at me for some reason, and I connected the mental image of the preschool I was in with Freddy last night.

"Badham," I repeated, lost in thought.

"What?" Rachel asked with furrowed brows. I looked at her.

"I think..." I paused. "I think I went to Badham when I was little," I replied quietly. "But what does our old preschool have to do with Freddy Krueger's death..?" I asked quizzically.

"He used to work there..." she explained.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" I asked before I could help myself. Rachel looked at me.

"Sorta'. I haven't looked at the box of stuff in a few years now, but I think he's in one of the pictures with me and the rest of the class," she replied.

"Can you show it to me?" I asked curiously.

Rachel worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment. "Okay," she replied while taking a deep breath and climbing off the bed. I followed her downstairs and outside where I locked the front door behind me before crossing the street with her.

Rachel's parents weren't home, so we were able to head straight up to her attic without anyone impeding our progress, and went straight into searching for the correct box. I was surprised when we found it within the first ten minutes. I had honestly thought it was going to take a couple of hours, so I was quite pleased. But as she wiped the dust from the box and opened it up, my stomach began to churn. I was about to see the man who was haunting my dreams as a burned terror _before_ he became what he was now. I watched with baited breath as Rachel rifled through the box full of old school things; artwork, report cards, pictures, year books, the usual.

"Here it is," she said after a few moments, and my heart spluttered. She stared at the picture for a couple seconds. "Wait," she said with furrowed brows. "Is this you?" she asked in a surprised tone as she handed me the picture. I took it from her tentatively and glanced down at it. Sure enough, there I was; in the middle of the first row. I quickly scanned the rest of the picture and spotted a man standing off to the side with a bright smile and wearing a brown fedora. My heart spasmed painfully.

"Yeah, that's me," I replied in a barely audible tone, unable to tear my eyes from the picture. I could hardly believe that he was the same man I had seen in my dreams. Was he _really_ a child murderer? If he was, I guess I should consider myself lucky to have survived... Rachel, too. But somehow I just didn't want to believe that he was guilty of such a thing. What if he was killed for something he didn't really do..?

"You alright?" Rachel asked, shaking me from my reverie.

I nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, trying to push the thoughts aside for the time being.

"I dunno' what to tell you about that house though. I mean, it's obviously haunted... but that doesn't explain how you got that cut in your sleep..." Rachel said with a frightened look on her face.

* * *

><p>I had assured and reassured Rachel that I would be fine, she had offered to let me spend the night at her house, but I turned her down. As surprising as it might seem, I wasn't exactly scared of Freddy... even after he had cut me. But I did find him intimidating, however, I also had an insatiable urge to find out <em>why<em> he chose to visit _me_ in my dreams... Was it fate that I moved back to this town..? To this _exact_ house..?

I had decided to wait for my father to get home from work so that I could ask him a few questions about my childhood since I couldn't seem to remember much of it on my own. It was around six o'clock when he walked in the front door. I made sure to give him time to switch out of his work clothes and settle down a little bit before I began to question him.

"So dad, I was wondering..." I began as we sat at the kitchen table eating dinner. He looked up at me and I almost faltered, but managed to persist through my wavering doubts. "I was talking to my friend Rachel today and she found an old picture of us from preschool. But the thing is, I don't remember it."

"Well you_ were_ really young back then..." my dad countered.

"I know, but it's not just that that I can't remember... It's like I don't remember _any_ of the time we spent living here when I was a child..." I explained as I stared into my dad's eyes. He made a face and there was a pause of silence before anyone spoke.

"Alexis, I-" my dad hesitated. "I don't know how else to tell you this but... twelve years ago, when you were 11, there was a really bad car accident. Your mother was driving late at night with you and your brother in the car... they-" he faltered. "They didn't make it... and you were left badly injured. You were in the hospital for a week."

I stared at my father with a dumbstruck look on my face. I couldn't believe what I was hearing... I couldn't understand how I could forget such a drastic thing from my past. "How could I forget something like that?" I muttered, feeling angry at myself.

"It's not your fault, Alexis. You were in a comma for days... You had extensive brain damage, the doctors weren't even sure if you'd ever wake up. It was a miracle when you came out of it as soon as you did, and it's an even bigger miracle that you weren't left with permanent brain damage. You're all I have left now," my dad said, doing a good job at fighting back tears, but I could hear the distress in his voice.

"I love you, dad," I said as I gave him a big hug and he was able to recompose himself.

"I love you, too, Alexis. Never forget that."

* * *

><p>That night I lay on my back in my bed staring up at the ceiling with my radio on my nightstand playing music; the sound of a guitar and synthesized sounds filled the room, causing my mind to drift into deep thoughts.<p>

_"The lunatic is on the grass  
>The lunatic is on the grass<br>Remembering games  
>And daisy chains and laughs<br>Got to keep the loonies on the path_

_The lunatic is in the hall_  
><em>The lunatics are in my hall<em>  
><em>The paper holds their folded faces to the floor<em>  
><em>And every day<em>  
><em>The paper boy brings more-"<em> The tempo began to build with drums followed by a cymbal.

_"-And if the dam breaks open many years too soon  
>And if there is no room upon the hill<br>And if your head explodes with dark forebodings, too  
>I'll see you on the dark side of the moon<em>

_The lunatic is in my head-"_ There was a psychotic deep laughter in the background of the song.

_"-The lunatic is in my head  
>You raise the blade<br>You make the change  
>You re-arrange me 'til I'm sane-" <em>The lyrics made my heart jump as they reminded me of Freddy's bladed glove...

_"-You lock the door  
>And throw away the key<br>There's someone in my head, but it's not me-" _As the tempo built up again with drums followed by a cymbal, the lyrics creepily coincided with the impossible, yet undeniable fact that Freddy _was_ in my head...

_"-And if the cloud bursts, thunder in your ear  
>You shout and no one seems to hear<br>And if the band you're in starts playing different tunes  
>I'll see you on the dark side of the moon<em>._" _The vocals ended, and the song went into trippy synthesized sounds with the same, psychotic laughter in the background of the song 'til it came to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!<strong>

**~Satine~**


	7. Chapter 7: Comfortably Numb

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Go to my FanFiction homepage to and click on my 4shared link to listen to the songs, "Letters From The Sky" by Civil Twilight and "Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - "Comfortably Numb"<span>

As I lay on my bed, drifting off to sleep, another song on the radio started up with calm, soothing piano notes that helped ease my transition into the unconscious.

_"One of these days the sky is gonna' break  
>And everything will escape, and I'll know<br>One of these days the mountains are gonna' fall into the sea  
>And they'll know<br>That you and I were made for this  
>I was made to taste your kiss<br>We were made to never fall away, ohh_

_Never fall away-"_ The music grew more intense as the beat of drums joined the piano. Suddenly I was standing atop the hill overlooking the old factory district and the song slowed up again.

_"-One of these days letters are gonna' fall from the sky  
>Telling us all to go free<br>But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know  
>'Cause you're coming back<br>Mmm, you're coming back for me  
>'Cause even though you left me here<br>I have nothing left to fear  
>These are only walls that hold me here<em>

_Hold me here, ohh-"_ Drums, guitar and piano all jammed away as the memory of collapsing to my knees on top of the hill hit me hard, as well as an overpowering wave of such strong, devastating emotions. There was a piano solo as images of watching the factory ablaze in the distance flashed across my mind's eye.

_"-One day soon  
>I'll hold you like the sun<br>Holds the moon  
>And we will hear those planes overhead<br>And we won't have to be_

_Mmm, oh, we won't have to be scared, ohh_  
><em>We won't have to be, yeah, yeah, ohh<em>  
><em>We won't have to be scared<em>

_You're coming back for me  
>You're coming back for me<br>You're coming back for me."_ The piano was the only instrument playing as the song came to an end, and the hazy images faded away like dissipating smoke. I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch. I quickly looked up and saw that it was Freddy.

My heart spluttered in my chest as I slowly stood up. He wasn't the tallest man, perhaps only 5'6" or 5'7", but he still managed to exude a sort of direct intimidation without even having to utter a single word. And because I was short, only 5'2", he was taller than I was, adding to the intimidation factor.

"It's time you know the truth," Freddy said in his rough voice. "As a safety precaution, your mind has blocked a lot of your memories because of how destructive they were, but they can't remain 'forgotten' forever," he said with a small smirk. "The moment you first met those three losers on the street a few days ago, you felt something stir deep down inside of you, didn't you?"

I swallowed hard and nodded silently; it was true. I did feel an odd sense of Deja Vu when I had first laid eyes on those bullies... "That's because you already know them. They sat there and watched when your brother used to beat on you as a little girl. Some of them even joined in on terrorizing you. Do you remember?" Freddy growled, sounding agitated.

As he spoke, flashes of images attached to traumatizing emotions flitted through my mind's eye like static; the same memory of being held underwater, being_ drown _while they all laughed like it was some kind of joke. Memories of being forced to walk so far that my legs threatened to give out on me and all I wanted was to go home, but all I ever received in return was a smack to the face and threats. Threats that started with simple things like destroying stuff I liked, until it escalated from torture threats to even death threats if I didn't do exactly what I was told.

I felt a sharp pain in both my knees and heard someone sobbing which brought me back to my senses. I opened my eyes and realized that I was the one sobbing, on my knees in a dark, dark room with hardly any light to see by. It instantly triggered another flashback of being led by them through a dark cave and pushed into a pit where I was abandoned to die.

"But you didn't die," Freddy interjected, startling me greatly. A candle suddenly lit from the depths of the darkness, allowing me to see that we were in a small square room with grey walls and an old bed in the corner. "Because I saved you," he said in a gravely voice as he closed the gap between us causing my pulse to race, and the faint memory of him finding me in that cave to flit through my brain.

"Why?" I asked in a small voice as I stared into his cold, calculating eyes.

"You still don't remember everything," Freddy growled. "You don't remember how your mother let your brother and his friends get away with hurting you. How I was the one who had to keep an eye on you, had to _train_ you in order to withstand their tortures when I couldn't always be there."

I blinked in surprise and the more I thought about it, the more familiar it became, and the more sense it made to me. "What... what do you mean train me?" I asked timidly. A twisted grin spread across Freddy's face.

"I could show you if you'd like," he crooned as he clicked his blades together, his voice still rough and harsh. I shied away.

"N-no, that's okay. Maybe another night..." I mumbled and Freddy smirked.

"You're not afraid are you?" he asked, almost sounding gleeful.

"No," I replied a little too quickly.

"Of course you aren't. You're my little Alexis," he said as he leaned in towards my face. "You'll _always_ be my little Alexis," he said in a dangerously low voice that sent chills up and down my spine. "But as for your mother and brother... they needed to go. Think of it as doing the world a favor. A favor in which I plan to do the same with the other three as soon as my strength returns to me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"Well," Freddy began coyly. "Your return to Springwood has paid off greatly for me. You seem to make me stronger," he explained.

"How?" I asked.

"Does it matter?" he said. "All that matters is soon I will be strong enough to kill again."

My heart palpitated and I almost choked on my own saliva. "So you are a killer..." I breathed.

"Come now, don't look so surprised, Alexis. It's not like you didn't already know that deep down," Freddy replied with a twisted grin. "And deep down, you know you like it."

I wanted to shake my head and protest, but he was right; deep down, a small part of me felt a sort of sick satisfaction at knowing he was a murderer. A murderer that could take care of anyone who got in his way... And he could protect me from Royce, Larry and Indian... I bit my lower lip. "I don't know what to say..." I mumbled.

"All you have to say is four letters... Kill, and I will be there to take the pathetic fucker's soul to hell the moment they're asleep," Freddy said with a gleam in his eye. I couldn't refrain from grinning a little.

"So you- you kill people in their sleep?" I asked, even though by this point it should've been quite obvious.

"Mm-hmm," he replied in his guttural voice. "And soon this town will be painted with blood and the streets will run red," he said with an evil cackle that made goosebumps form on the surface of my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>DAY 6 - Dec. 4th<strong>

When I awoke the next day, I couldn't get my mind off what Freddy had told me about my past... The flashbacks I had experienced last night felt more pronounced now that they had seemed to have enough time while I slept to settle into the recesses of my memories. Though I was still left feeling rather confused on how I felt about it all... But there was one thing that crept to the surface of all the haze; revenge. I had a chance for pay back upon the three fuckers once and for all, and I'd be damned if I was about to let that opportunity slip through my fingers.

I climbed out of bed, took a shower, got dressed for the day, and headed downstairs to have some coffee and brunch. I ended up making myself a fried egg sandwich and sat down at the kitchen table to eat it. Today was thursday, so my father was at work and wasn't due home for almost another six hours. After I finished eating, I decided to keep myself busy by doing the chores; washing dishes, wiping down the kitchen counters and table, sweeping the floor, vacuuming the carpet, wiping off the TV screen in the living room, etc.

_Knock, knock, knock._ I was completely carried away in cleaning, when I suddenly heard a knock at the front door. "Must be Rachel," I mumbled to myself as I went to open the door, however, I was surprised when it wasn't Rachel at all.

It was a girl I had never seen before. I blinked as her eyes lit up and she smiled ever so slightly. "Uh... can I help you?" I asked with furrowed brows. I automatically assumed she must've had the wrong address... but I didn't understand why she would be smiling if that were the case?

I hoped she wasn't some crazy chick that had just escaped from the mental hospital in the town over or something psychotic like that, but before I could even really process my thoughts, I was startled by her abruptly bursting into laughter. I stared at her and thought maybe she _had_ escaped from the mental institution in the town over... I forced a nervous smile.

"What's the matter? You don't remember me?" she asked, looking amused. I blinked and gazed at her a little closer. Was I _supposed _to remember her..? She was taller and bigger than I was, and had long brunette hair. She also had amazingly striking eyes and her smile was the kind that made you want to smile, too, even if you hadn't been in a good mood before hand. But as much as I tried, I just didn't recognize her... although I couldn't deny the uncanny sensation of familiarity that I felt when I looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember you..." I replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Really?_ Seriously?" _she said, her smile fading, but her eyes remaining lit up.

I shook my head. "No. I really am sorry, but I just don't recognize you..." I replied.

"_Sweet Ra, what happened to you?" _she asked, and I just stared at her unsure of what to say to that. "Are you going to let me in yet?" she asked.

"Uh..." I stammered, wondering if I should let her in the house or not...

"_Ugh_, come on, Alexis. I don't have all day. Just because_ you _don't remember me doesn't mean that I don't remember you,_" _she said, sounding impatient and anxious at the same time. I don't know why, but I took a step back and decided to let her in. After the crazy shit that's happened to me in the last couple days I figured why not.

She looked at me approvingly before stepping over the threshold and heading into my living room. I closed the door behind her, locked it and then went into the living room after her. She glanced around at the walls and ceiling before taking a seat on my sofa. I remained standing, and she sighed ever so slightly before bursting into conversation.

"What did they do to you in there to make you forget..?" she asked with a concerned look on her face.

I furrowed my brows. "What're you talking about?"

She shook her head. "You really don't remember, do you?

"Remember_ what?_" I asked, trying to keep calm.

"The hospital. Where we first met..." she replied.

"The hospital? Wait- you were in the hospital, too?" I asked, feeling confused. She nodded.

"Remember, we were both locked away in that shit hole by our mothers!" she said with a clenched fist.

"Locked away?" I repeated with confusion. "But, I was in the hospital because of a car accident...".

"I hate to break it to ya', but you were locked up in that psyche ward with me _before_ the car crash had even happened," she explained.

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Wow, they really must've killed some brain cells up in that place..." she mumbled to herself.

"_What are you talking about?" _I asked, beginning to grow impatient.

"That was where we first met, in the psyche ward. And that was where we began to bond, forming a friendship that would soon be one of the _only_ things that kept us going... kept us _alive_," she explained, and as she spoke, disjointed images flashed through my minds eye. Images of padded cells, painful injections, and tortures that fit her descriptions.

I shook my head to relieve the dizziness and looked at her. "I think- I think I remember..." I mumbled. "...Taylor?" I said, vaguely recalling the name.

She smiled brightly. "_Yes!_ So you do remember!"

I shrugged. "Not a whole lot, but like... bits and pieces I do..."

"Well it's a start, but holy Ra... I wonder _what_ they did to you in there to make you forget..?" Taylor said, with an ominous expression on her face.

"I don't know... but whatever they did, I'm guessing I'm probably better off _not_ remembering..." I muttered.

"Why don't you sit down? You're making me nervous, and I'd rather not have an anxiety attack today..." Taylor said.

I laughed a little. "Sorry," I said as I took a seat on the couch beside her, and she smiled.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"I live just a few blocks away and I was walking by the other day when I saw you hanging out with the girl across the street. I could hardly believe it when I recognized who you were, but I figured I'd wait until you were alone before I approached you," Taylor said.

"I wish I could remember _why_ my parents put me in a mental institution..." I mumbled. Taylor made a face. "What?" I asked, sensing that she knew something I didn't.

"I- I dunno' if you should really hear this or not, but... you had told me that Freddy Krueger was the reason you were admitted to the hospital," she explained. My heart faltered.

"Wait, _what?_" I asked, my pulse racing. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know the entire story... we were kept separated from one another most of the time, but when we did have the occasional hour or two together in the rec room, I remember you'd mutter his name under your breath over and over again. You were really torn asunder by his death from what I recall..." Taylor explained.

I blinked in shock. "I was locked away because of Freddy's death..?"

Taylor nodded. "From what I gathered, you were real close to him. You said that he protected you from your brother and his friends, and once he was gone you just snapped."

There was a long pause of silence that followed before I got to my feet and turned on some music. I was anxious and my mind was reeling from the sudden information dump, I had to do something to relax. A calm beat started up on the stereo system with guitars, drums, cymbals and synthesized sounds.

_"Hello  
>(Hello, hello)<br>Is there anybody in there?  
>Just nod if you can hear me<br>Is there anyone at home?_

_Come on  
>(Come on)<br>Now  
>(Now)<br>I hear you're feeling down  
>I can ease your pain<br>And get you on your feet again_

_Relax  
>(Relax, relax)<br>I'll need some information first  
>Just the basic facts<br>Can you show me where it hurts?-" _There was a short vocal pause and a building synthesized note as I went to sit back down next to Taylor on the couch.

_"-There is no pain, you are receding  
>A distant ship smoke on the horizon<br>You are only coming through in waves  
>Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying<em>

_When I was a child I had a fever  
>My hands felt just like two balloons<br>Now I've got that feeling once again  
>I can't explain, you would not understand<br>This is not how I am  
>I have become comfortably numb-"<em> There was a long guitar jamming solo where I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my past, trying hard to remember everything.

_"-I have become comfortably numb_

_Okay  
>(Okay, okay)<br>Just a little pin prick  
>There'll be no more "Aaaaaaaah!"<br>But you may feel a little sick_

_Can you stand up?  
>(Stand up, stand up)<br>I do believe it's working, good  
>That'll keep you going through the show<br>Come on it's time to go_

There is no pain you are receding  
>A distant ship smoke on the horizon<br>You are only coming through in waves  
>Your lips move but I can't hear what you're saying<br>When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse

_Out of the corner of my eye  
>I turned to look, but it was gone<br>I cannot put my finger on it now  
>The child is grown, the dream is gone<br>And I have become comfortably numb." _There was another long jamming guitar solo as deep feelings and emotions sifted their way to the surface. Emotions of pain, emotions of fear, emotions of loss and hatred... but below all that, I could feel something else... As the song faded to an end, I was left with a deep yearning for a connection that I hadn't felt since the day Fred Krueger had died.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! Please do REVIEW! Thanks!<strong>

**~Satine~**


	8. Chapter 8: Disarm

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Go to my FanFiction profile and click on my 4shared account link to listen to "Disarm" by Smashing Pumpkins to better enhance this chapter. :)**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
><strong>

**Please review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 - "Disarm"<span>

Like a jolt of electricity, I was suddenly barraged by an intense flashback that overtook all my senses with emotional waves that washed over me. I remembered being locked in a padded cell for hours on end and the only human contact being the nurses who would hold me down so that they could inject me with a painful serum that would normally result in me falling unconscious shortly afterwards.

But when I didn't pass out, I was left feeling completely loopy, and in a dazed and confused state of mind that felt like it lasted an eternity. The pain from the injections alone was damn near unbearable when I was left conscious afterwards. I remembered crying and screaming out in agony for hours, but no one ever came. I knew they were watching me through the camera that was in the corner of the room, but they didn't care how much pain I was in, so long as I, their lab, rat wasn't dying.

The first few weeks in the Psych Ward weren't anywhere near as bad as the weeks following the car accident. As soon as I came out of a comma, I was sent straight back to the Ward for my overly aggressive, irrational, and self destructive behavior. The death of both my mother and brother aided as an excuse for the doctors to do more experiments on me. That was when the searing injections first began... followed by the tortures.

I shuttered at the strong emotions I was sifting through, and pulled myself from my deep reverie. "Do you remember much from... from the hospital?" I asked Taylor tentatively.

"I remember some parts more than others. But that place _wasn't_ a hospital. They were not there to take care of us like normal doctors are supposed to. That place was a _prison_," she replied. "I remember when we first met in the rec room, and when the nurses had to call in the guards to hold you down just so they could sedate you-" Taylor said with a laugh.

"Wait- what?" I asked with a half amused, half surprised look on my face.

"Yeah, it was hilarious. No one expected a girl so small to put up _that _much of a fight. I sure didn't expect it," she replied with a grin.

"Haha, oh my God, I don't even remember this..." I said while laughing.

"It was like the second day you were there," Taylor explained. "You were pretty out of it for the first couple of days..."

"But, what about after the car accident? Do you remember anything after I came back?" I asked.

Taylor paused for a moment to think about it. "You started to act a little strange," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she began. "You became rather listless... I think they started to drug you up a whole bunch once you got back. I know they started to give me these really painful shots right before you returned..."

My heart faltered. Could it be possible that Taylor was getting the same injections that I was..? "That's strange..." I mumbled.

"What is?" she asked.

"It sounds like they were giving us the same thing, 'cause after I came out of a comma, they started shooting me up with this horrible stuff that burned for hours on end after it was injected..." I explained and Taylor stared at me with wide eyes.

"Okay, that's kinda' scary..." she replied as we looked at one another. "What do you think they were giving us?"

I shook my head. "No idea... I just hope it wasn't something bad..." I said ominously.

"What if it was? What if they did something to us in there?" Taylor said, and I felt my pulse quicken.

"Something would've happened between now and then... We would know by now," I countered, though only part of me really believed what I was saying.

"But that's the thing... Would we?" she asked with a serious look on her face. I swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>That night I had a lot of trouble falling asleep. My mind wouldn't stop flitting through thoughts at random, keeping me from being able to relax. I was partially afraid that as soon as I fell asleep, I'd be terrorized by memories from my past, and being tortured in the Psych Ward. I kept trying to tell myself that Freddy wouldn't let that happen, though in reality I really didn't know what he would and wouldn't do...<p>

Eventually, after a questionable amount of time, I made it to the land of the unconscious and found myself laying on a dirty bed in the same small dark room from my dreams the other night. I sat up and realized that I knew this place... My heart faltered as memories of Freddy taking me here as a little girl came back to me. With my pulse continuing to race, images of him laying me down on the bed and lifting my dress up flashed across my minds eye.

There was an abrupt cackle of laughter that quickly pulled me from my thoughts and caused me to jump in surprise just as Freddy emerged from the depths of the shadows. "Why'd you stop there?  
>he crooned. I was frozen as he slowly approached me and began to climb onto the bed... then onto me. I gasped involuntarily as he pinned me down with his weight. I tried to make sense of what he had asked, but I didn't understand. Why had I stopped where..? "Go on," Freddy said, to my confusion.<p>

"What're you talking about?" I breathed. Freddy grinned.

"You were reminiscing," he replied, and my heart spasmed painfully._ How the hell did he know that..?_

"Wha-? But, how'd you-?" I faltered, and stopped short as he lowered his face toward mine.

"In case you forgot, this is _my_ world, therefore we play by _my_ rules," Freddy explained as he leaned in even closer until he was just an inch from my face. "I can hear your _every_ thought, Alexis. _I can read your mind_." My stomach tightened into a knot and I suddenly felt ill. My thoughts weren't even safe in my dreams. _Nothing was.  
><em>  
>"That's right. In here, you're at <em>my<em> mercy," Freddy said as he reached up and grabbed my face with his burned hand before suddenly dragging his tongue along my cheek. It was a gross sensation, I couldn't help but squirm and writhe around beneath him. He laughed maliciously as he continued to hold me down against my will. "You're lucky that you're important to me," he said in a dangerous tone of voice before he tore off my pajama pants, leaving me vulnerable in my thin panties.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. Freddy growled angrily, causing me to flinch.

"You know what I want," he said in a rough voice. "I want _you_."

I gulped. "But... why?" I breathed.

"Don't be foolish. I _know _you remember... Perhaps you need a reenactment?" Freddy said with an evil grin, and before I could say or do anything, he had his hands on my thighs and quickly pulled me toward him so that my legs were on either side of his hips. He was between my legs and his crotch was pressed into mine.

"_Uhn_," a provocative sound escaped my lips on accident and I immediately turned red as Freddy smirked in response.

"I know you enjoy music," he said. "I know how it helped you cope with reality when you were younger." Freddy snapped his burned fingers together, and a song started up out of thin air with a fast guitar riff and the percussion of drums, as well as bells.

_"Disarm you with a smile  
>And cut you like you want me to<br>Cut that little child  
>Inside of me and such a part of you<br>Ooh, the years burn-" _the male vocalist repeated the last line of lyrics as Freddy brought his bladed hand to my upper leg and with an abrupt movement, he sliced a thin cut on the inside of my thigh causing me to hiss in pain.

_"-I used to be a little boy  
>So old in my shoes<br>And what I choose is my choice  
>What's a boy supposed to do?<br>The killer in me is the killer in you  
>My love<br>I send this smile over to you-" _There was a pause in vocals as the sound of a violin and guitar played, building in tempo. My heart was racing as Freddy lowered his face to the wound and licked along the length of the cut, reveling in the taste of my blood. A flashback hit me; images of him using his glove on me as a child in the same way.

"I was the one who taught you how to withstand the pain that your brother and his friends inflicted upon you on a daily basis," Freddy said.

_"-Disarm you with a smile  
>And leave you like they left me here<br>To wither in denial  
>The bitterness of one who's left alone<br>Ooh, the years burn  
>Ooh, the years burn, burn, burn!<em>

_I used to be a little boy  
>So old in my shoes<br>And what I choose is my voice  
>What's a boy supposed to do?<br>The killer in me is the killer in you  
>My love<em>

_I send this smile over to you_  
><em>The killer in me is the killer in you<em>  
><em>Send this smile over to you<em>  
><em>The killer in me is the killer in you<em>  
><em>Send this smile over to you<em>  
><em>The killer in me is the killer in you<em>  
><em>Send this smile over to you."<em> There was a short violin solo 'til the song came to an end, and I was left laying there on my back with my mind reeling. It was coming back to me now, at least the memories I had spent coming here with Freddy where he would teach me how to be strong. I remembered that it was the only thing that kept me sane when my brother and his friends were hurting me. Eventually I had learned how to dis-attach myself just enough from the moment in order to endure the pain long enough to make it through it.

I found out that the less reaction I gave to my brother and his friends beatings, the less satisfied they were in the end, so they eventually grew bored and would leave me alone faster. The only downside had been the fact that they only left me alone for so long before they came up with new ways to inflict torture upon me. One of they're favorites was drowning me in the lake when my family went on vacation. They would drown me, resuscitate me, then drown me again only to resuscitate me once more.

I guess technically you could say that I had died several times as a child, but I couldn't remember anything about what I had experienced once my last breath had been taken. Perhaps I _had_ seen something in my state of dying limbo, and my mind had just repressed it all due to how traumatizing it was to a little girl like myself..?

"And now you're not a little girl anymore. I can see that you've ripened quite nicely over the years. It's time for me to have a _taste_ of your forbidden fruit, Alexis," Freddy said in a gravely voice that made me uneasy. My heart was panging hard in my chest as I processed what he meant by that.

"You can't..." I breathed. He smirked.

"Oh yes I can, and I _will," _he said. "You _belong_ to me and you _always _will."

"_No!_" I shouted and fought against his weight to sit up.

**Friday, DAY 7 - Dec. 5th**

Freddy's cackle of laughter echoed in my head and I opened my eyes, suddenly awake and sitting bolt upright in my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Thanks!<strong>

**~Satine~**


	9. Chapter 9: Fettel

Chapter 9 - "Fettel"

The very first thing I noticed was that I was no longer wearing my pajama pants anymore. I riffled through my bedding in case it had gotten tangled up while I was sleeping, but they were gone. Apparently my dreams involving Freddy had _a lot_ more influence on the real world than I had realized...

I hopped into the shower and hissed when the soap came into contact with the slice on my thigh. I sighed, recalling the events of my dream and my new found discovery. After the shower, I got dressed and went downstairs where I made a bagel and downed a quick cup of coffee. Today I was overly curious for some reason, so I thought a good place to sate my thirst for knowledge would be the library that was down the road a ways.

I put on my jacket, locked the front door behind me, and took off in the direction of the library. About twenty-five minutes later I started to doubt my decision; the sky was growing dark, like a huge storm was beginning to brew. I was starting to worry if I had somehow veered off track..? I thought I would've reached the library by now, or at least be able to see it in the distance. But as I looked up and down the street, all I saw was houses.

"_Fuck_, I hope I'm not lost..." I cursed under my breath, my anxiety building. At this point I was debating if I should turn around and go back, or push on just a little further... With my luck, the place was probably just beyond the furthest house, blocked by a huge tree or something...

I felt the wind begin to pick up as it threw my hair all over the place, so I increased my pace. Just as I was seriously starting to wish I had just waited for my dad to get home before going to the library, I suddenly spotted it straight ahead. "_Oh thank God_," I breathed as I started to run. Right then there was a bright flash of light followed by a loud _CRASH_ of thunder that made my pulse jump.

I made it inside the doors of the library _just_ as rain fell from the sky in buckets. I stood there for a moment to catch my breath, and watched the streets flood before turning on my heel and exploring the place. More thunder rumbled across the sky and gently vibrated the else wise eerily quiet building as I walked through the many rows of books.

I located the computers towards the back of the library and wrote my name down on the clipboard before I took a seat at one of the desks. I typed in the name _Freddy Krueger_ and several news articles popped up on the screen. There was another rumble of thunder, and I glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching me. Rain pattered on the windows and the roof as I looked around and didn't see anyone.

I turned back to the computer screen and began to scan the articles. Words like _murder_, _trial_ and _sexual molestation_ leaped out at me, but it wasn't anything I hadn't already heard... Other words like _acquitted of crime_, and _off on a technicality _caught my attention, as well. _KABOOM! _Thunder shook the entire building just then, making my heart falter.

I hit the 'back' button and typed in my name. I wasn't sure _what_ I was expecting, but I found myself a little surprised when there was a small handful of articles all involving me. Most of them related to when I was first administered to the Psych Ward, and the others pertained to the car accident and my following comma...

Seeing the images, even though they were only black and white, strengthened my memories. Now I had solid images to associate all my feelings to. I had an image of Fred Krueger before he was burned... An image of the crash site where my brother and mother had died... An image of my limp body in a comma laying in a hospital bed... An image of the outside of the Psych Ward I had been locked up in... I leaned closer to the screen. I could just barely make out the name _Boeing _on the front of the building...

_KABOOM!_ I jumped, the thunder scaring me again. "What a shitty time for a storm," I complained. "I thought it wasn't supposed to rain in December..." I backed out of the page and sat there in front of the computer for a few minutes while tapping my fingers on the desk. _Tap, tap, tap. _I sighed and looked around the library; it was dead empty. I hadn't seen anyone on my way in, nor had I seen anyone as I walked through the place on my way back to the computers

I furrowed my brows. "That's odd..." I mumbled, but shrugged my shoulders and turned back to the monitor. _Tap, tap, tap.._. _tap, tap, tap... tap, tap, tap._ I sat there for about ten minutes straight doing nothing but tapping my fingers on the desk and thinking.

"_Shh!" _someone's voice rang out in the silence, startling me. I quickly looked around and saw an old lady with glasses staring at me rudely. I immediately ceased my tapping and hunched my shoulders apologetically until she walked off shaking her head.

"And on that note I think I'm gonna' go now," I mumbled as I rose from the chair and headed back through the rows of books. As I passed the front counter, I glanced around, but didn't see anyone working. The place was just as quiet and seemingly empty as it had been when I entered... weird.

I stepped outside into the rain and was glad to be free of the creepy atmosphere that I felt looming within the confines of the library. It was almost like the place was haunted or something... The sky was so dark and cloudy that my sense of time was thrown off drastically. It had to be around three in the afternoon, but it looked more like eight 'o clock at night.

I decided to get home as fast as I could and took off sprinting down the block. It was so hard to see through the sheets of rain that I half worried I might get hit by a car if I wasn't careful. My clothes were utterly sopping wet and I could feel the heavy fabric weighing me down as I ran. The sky lit up real bright for a second, the lightning momentarily blinding me before the loud _CRASH_ of thunder reverberated in my chest. _Sploosh, sploosh, sploosh!_ My feet landed hard in the puddles of water that were forming on the sidewalk, the drains and grass unable to handle so much water coming down at once.

I was beyond relieved when I spotted my house in the distance and picked up the pace. I cut across my yard and ran up the brick stairs, seeking shelter underneath the front porch where I could catch my breath. The wind was blowing sideways now, causing the rain to fall at an angle perpendicular to where I stood. I rushed to unlock the door and ran inside, slamming it shut behind me.

I sighed and immediately went to work at getting my wet clothing off; my coat, shoes, socks, pants and shirt were the first to go as I tossed them into a pile on the floor. My bra and underwear were soaked, too, so I had no choice but to remove them, as well. I ran upstairs to my room and pulled out fresh, dry clothing and got dressed before coming back downstairs to throw my wet laundry into the drying machine.

I flipped on the basement light and went down the stairs with baited breath. I don't know what I was expecting... perhaps a boogie man to jump out at me or a bunch of bats to bombard my head. But nothing of the sort happened. I reached the bottom step and looked around the dank basement; it seemed pretty plain and ordinary to me.

I crossed the room and glanced at the boiler. It was hard to imagine that Freddy had supposedly murdered children down here and disposed of their bodies in the burning boiler. I looked away, tossed my wet clothes in the dryer and turned the machine on. Without another look at the boiler, I headed back upstairs to the first floor and took a seat on the couch in the living room.

_Tic, tic, tic. _The clock on the wall ticked away as I sat there in silence for a few moments, listening to the pattering rain against the windows. I grabbed the remote on the coffee table and flipped on the television. I didn't really want to watch anything so much as I just wanted the 'company'. For the first time, being alone seemed to bother me for some reason...

I felt a sudden charge of electricity in the air that wasn't there just a second ago, and at that precise moment, a large lightning bolt struck something nearby, causing an enormously bright flash. All the electricity in my house shut off, leaving me shrouded in darkness. _KABOOM! _I jumped in fright as thunder tore through the sky, shaking the entire foundation of the house and vibrating within my chest.

My heart was racing as I sat there on the couch in the pitch black house, the sky outside so dark that it felt like nighttime more than ever. I turned around and looked out my window; the entire neighborhood was devoid of electricity, and I couldn't see a thing, but I could hear the rain coming down really hard as it pounded on the roof, windows and the street. The lightning strike had caused the power to go out within the entire vicinity.

"_Just great_," I groaned as I opened the front door and stepped outside. The rain wasn't blowing sideways anymore, but it was still coming down in sheets. I stood out on the porch and looked around for any sign of a fireman, police Officer or cop car, but there were none to be seen.

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEECH! THUD! _All of the sudden there was a car stopped in the middle of the intersection at the end of my block with its brake lights shinning brightly through the downpour. Without thinking, I stepped down from my porch, back into the rain, and walked down the sidewalk to get a better view of what was going on. Two guys got out of the car, and as I drew closer, I saw a body laying in the middle of the street. My heart faltered. The car had hit someone who was trying to cross the street.

"SHIT!" one of the guys shouted as he threw up his hands and grabbed at his head in a panic.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO, MAN? DID YOU JUST HIT HER?" the second guy exclaimed.

"THE DUMB BITCH RAN OUT IN FRONT OF THE CAR! YOU SAW THAT!" the first guy yelled. I came to a halt as soon as I realized that I recognized the two men; it was Royce and Indian. I suddenly felt ill and I was now close enough to see blood pooled around the girl's dead body, and mingling with the rain water.

"We have to GO! _NOW!_" urged a third guy, Larry who was in the backseat of the car. Indian and Royce complied, and they both hopped back into the vehicle. Larry turned his head at the last second and our eyes met through the car window before they sped off down the street. I was frozen to the spot after what I had just witnessed, but logic quickly took over and I knew that I needed to get out of there.

I turned on my heel and darted back toward my house as fast as I could, my body rushing on adrenalin. The last thing I wanted was to be associated with a murder... I ran up the stairs, flung myself inside my house and slammed the front door shut, locking it behind me. I stood there with both my hands resting on the door as I caught my breath, and attempted to stop my mind from buzzing like mad. Once I was able to breathe, I turned around and-

"_Oh my fucking God!" _I gasped in horror, my heart beating so hard I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. There was a man that I did not recognize lurking in my hallway. "_What the fuck, man! How the hell did you get in here?" _I demanded, my pulse racing a million miles an hour.

"Interesting," the man said with a mingled expression of surprise and amusement on his face. "You can see me?" he asked in a deep voice as he took a step closer. Just one look at him told me that he was no _ordinary_ man. There was a strange aura of dark red energy that emanated from his body like the flickering flames of fire, and he was deathly pale. But what stood out the most to me, was what appeared to be a _bullet hole_ in the middle of his forehead. He smirked, a crooked evil smirk and crossed his arms as he took another step toward me. My heart faltered and I instantly took a step back in response. He was so tall... at least a foot taller than I was.

"Who- who are you?" I stammered as I stared into his cold, calculative, and freakishly grey eyes. The color of his eyes were so odd that they somehow seemed to _glow._

"I'm not sure if I want to divulge that just yet," the man replied as he took yet another step toward me, and I backed up again. "I'm rather curious as to _how_ you're able to see me when no one else can?" he said in a rough, gravely voice that made goosebumps form on the surface of my skin.

"_What_ _are you?_" I breathed as he stepped closer. I backed up once more and suddenly ran into the door. I couldn't back up any further... he had me trapped. I gulped involuntarily and felt my pulse thudding in my throat as he closed the last bit of the gap between us. I sucked in a deep breath and braced myself as the red flickering flames came into contact with my body. I was surprised when I didn't feel anything. It wasn't hot, and there was no pain...

I allowed myself to spare a quick glance downward where the red flames _were_ in fact in direct contact with my body. I blinked slowly. This was so weird... I looked up again, and my blue eyes abruptly met his, causing my stomach to tighten uncomfortably. "So... if you're not going to tell me who you are, what am I supposed to call you?" I asked in a tone braver than I actually felt.

He smirked again. "The name's Fettel," he said in a gruff voice.

"Okay... Well, _Fettel_," I began as I eyed him carefully, my eyes lingering on the hole in his forehead. He chuckled, a frighteningly twisted chuckle that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "I'm not sure what it is that you want exactly, but-" I began to say, however, was quickly cut across.

_"Revenge," _Fettel growled while abruptly placing his hands on the wall on either side of me, and leaning in toward my face. I immediately froze. "There are a few doctors that I need to pay a little _visit_ to," he explained, still inches from my face.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Thank youuu! ;D<br>**

**~Satine~**


	10. Chapter 10: Commonalities

Chapter 10 - "Commonalities"

I blinked. "Doctors?" I repeated, my mind whirring with my own interpretation of the widely known term. Fettel chuckled again, the same terrifying sound coming from him, and as horrifying as it was, there was a small part of me that felt aroused at the constant growl in his voice. I bit my lower lip, and fought off the primal thoughts.

"_Mm-hmm_," he breathed, still smirking.

"What kind of doctors?" I asked tentatively as we stood there in the pitch dark, me with my back to the door and Fettel standing just a foot away.

"The kind that deserve to_ die_," he replied menacingly.

"I know a few doctors that deserve to die," I replied quietly. Fettel arched a brow at me and I took it as a sign to continue. "I was put in an Institution when I was younger," I explained, and his eyes lit up with interest. "They tortured me there..."

"Do you remember the name of the facility?" he asked insensitively.

"I think it was called Boeing..." I recalled. A wicked grin spread across Fettel's face right then.

"It would appear that you and I have something in common after all," he replied, sounding pleased. I blinked, trying to understand what he meant by that. Had he spent time in a Ward, too? Had he spent time in Boeing..? "Enough with the small talk. I want to see something..." Fettel said, shaking me from my reverie.

"See what?" I asked suspiciously.

"I should warn you," Fettel began in somewhat of a drawl. "There _is_ a small chance that what I'm about to do might kill you..."

"_WHAT?" _I shouted in alarm as I tried to jerk away from him. _THUD_. "-Ouch!" But all I had managed to achieve was slamming the back of my head against the wall. "_What the hell do you mean there's a chance that you might accidentally kill me?"_

"First of all, I never said it would be an accident," Fettel said with an evil smirk. "And second, considering the fact that you can even see me at all, there really is only a miniscule risk of you dying," he explained as if it all made perfect sense.

"But-?" I faltered, trying not to look as afraid as I really was.

"How about this," he began. "if you don't die, I'll explain it to you. And if you do die..." he paused for the briefest of moments. "Well it won't matter to you anymore anyways, now would it?" he said with a devilish grin and a sick little laugh. I swallowed hard.

"Oh, gee, well in that case, since you make it sound so _comforting_..." I trailed off sarcastically.

"Sorry," Fettel said in a contradicting tone that said else wise. "But I've never been the 'comforting' type." His narrow grey-green eyes bored into mine. "Now let's stop wasting time." He took his right hand off the wall and slowly, dramatically brought it down to my face. The whole time my heart was banging so hard in my chest that I swore I was going to pass out any second. It felt like an eternity of painful anticipation before I suddenly felt his ice cold hand against my cheek.

Fettel's skin was _so_ cold that it caused me to gasp on accident. My heart spluttered with relief the very moment he had touched me. I hadn't instantly died. However, a completely shocked look crossed his face. "Strange," he mumbled, almost sounding a little disappointed.

"Your hand," I breathed as I brought my arm up without thinking and placed my hand on top of his. "It's freezing." I got an odd expression from him in return, and he pulled his hand out from under mine.

"That's because I'm dead," Fettel replied calmly. There was a pause. "Well... as dead as I'll ever be."

I blinked in surprise. "But..." I mused. "..._how _can you be... dead_?_"

Fettel scoffed ever so slightly, and I couldn't tell if he was amused or annoyed. "Let's just say my brother had a large hand in it," he explained.

"Your brother? Where is he?" I asked.

"Oh, somewhere around here," he replied with a casual wave of his hand, and I immediately wondered if I had seen his brother around town before and just not realized it..?

"Is he..." I paused. "Is he like you?" I asked curiously.

Fettel smirked again. "Not _exactly_ like me, but we are bound together by blood. Even more so now that I'm dead."

"What do you mean?" I asked. He stared at me for a long moment, debating if he wanted to tell me.

"We share a psychic link," he explained with trepidation. "However, my influence on things is limited to the vicinity of my brother."

My brain reeled as I tried to process all this new information, and according to Fettel's words, his brother would have to be somewhere close by... I stared at him in the darkness, the wispy red flames emanating from his body was the only source of light. He looked so eerie... almost like the walking dead.

"So seeing as I didn't die when I let you touch me, how about holding up your end of the deal?" I asked. Fettel stared at me with a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"I think it's something that would be best shown to you instead of explained," he said. All of the sudden the electricity flicked back on, and the entire room was filled with light, as well as the rest of the houses in the neighborhood and the street lamps outside. The abrupt brightness temporarily stunned me, causing me to squint and my eyes to water. It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust and when they did, I opened them half expecting Fettel to be gone.

But when I did open my eyes, my heart faltered at the sight of him still standing there just a foot or so away. My pulse was racing like mad as I took in all of his appearance, this time in full light. He was no longer glowing, but the strange red and black flames surrounded his body, and still emanated from him.

Fettel was deathly pale; I could see purple and blue veins right at the surface of his skin in both his hands, and his face. His hair was dark and he had it slicked back, accentuating his widows peak. He had broad shoulders, as well. I swallowed hard as I noticed just _how_ much taller he was than me... and he was even slouching.

"You're so tall," I breathed as I continued to take note of Fettel's features; he had a slightly longer nose and chin, giving him a pointy face that added to his menacing look. And his eyes... My heart thudded hard in my chest. His eyes were just so intense. The sharp shape to them made his gaze very intimidating, but the fluorescent grey-green shade his eyes possessed drew you in like no other. Even if you wanted to look away, it was almost impossible to.

_Knock, knock, knock! _I jumped at the sound of someone knocking on my front door. Fettel stared at me silently, and I gave him a quick look before turning around and opening the door. Standing on my doorstep was Taylor.

"Stupid power outage," she complained as she stepped inside my house. I shut the door behind her, anxiously looking around, worried about what she was going to say when she saw Fettel... But when I glanced around the room, he was gone. Taylor looked at me with furrowed brows. "What're you looking for?" she asked as she followed my gaze to where my dead friend had just been moments ago.

I shook my head. "Nothing," I lied, but Taylor didn't buy it.

"No, I know that look," she said. "There's something you're not telling me..."

I hesitated. How did she know me so well..? "I-" I faltered. "I think I'm going crazy."

Taylor laughed. "Well we _were_ admitted to a mental institution..." she replied. "But I'll humor you, and ask what makes you say that?" Suddenly the sound of sirens wailing in the distance could be heard and I was reminded of the girl laying dead in the middle of the street thanks to Royce, Indian and Larry...

"I need to sit down," I said as I made my way into my living room and sat down on the couch feeling dizzy. Taylor followed me, her expression growing worried as the sirens grew louder.

"You okay?" she asked as she took a seat beside me. I nodded stiffly. The sirens were close now... Taylor glanced out the window, it had her attention, too...

"Yeah,_ I'm _okay, but..." I paused as I turned to look at her. "I saw someone die," I said in a detached tone of voice. Taylor turned back to me and blinked. The sirens finally came to a halt at the end of my block, the sound almost drowning out our voices.

"What are you talking about? _When?" _she asked with furrowed brows.

"Just a little while ago... In the blackout," I explained.

"Where?" Taylor asked. I glanced out the window in the direction of the sirens. She followed my gaze and and shook her head. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, sounding surprised. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she said as she rose from the couch and headed for the door.

"I told you as soon as I could," I explained as I got to my feet and followed her. I was startled when I saw that she had a small, crazed smile on her face as she stepped outside.

"Not soon enough as far as I'm concerned. I wanna' get a look before they cart the body off!" she said as we made our way down the block and toward the scene of the crime. I stopped half way down the block.

"I don't want to be seen by the cops, you go on ahead," I explained. Taylor nodded and ran off in front of me. I watched from a distance as the dead girl's body was put in a black body bag and laid on a stretcher. My dad drove up and parked his car outside our house right then, prompting me to go over and greet him.

"Well that was a nightmare," he said as he got out of the car looking exhausted. "That storm blew in out of nowhere." He glanced down the block at the flashing ambulance. "Uh-oh. What happened here?" he asked, a look of concern on his face.

"A girl who was trying to cross the street got hit by a car in the middle of the storm," I explained.

"_That's terrible!" _he replied, looking alarmed. "I was worried something like that was going to happen when the power went out like that. We were working non-stop to fix the power grid as fast as we could... but apparently it just wasn't fast enough."

"It's not your fault dad," I said as we crossed the yard.

"I know, I just wish it could have been avoided..." he mumbled as he went inside the house. I waited on my front steps for Taylor to get back.

"_Dude!_You missed out on all the gore!" she said as she plopped herself down beside me. I grinned and shook my head at her. The thought of Fettel suddenly popped into my head again and my expression went neutral.

"I want to tell you something, but..." I hesitated. Taylor looked at me with a more serious expression now.

"What is it?" she gently urged me to continue.

"I'm not sure if you'll believe me..." I said anxiously. Taylor furrowed her brows at me in a half confused, half amused manner.

"Well considering all that you and I have been through together, if there's anyone who oughta' believe you the most, it's me," she said with a grin. I smiled. Taylor was right... and her words made me feel a little more comfortable.

"That's true..." I replied with a nod before taking a deep breath and turning to look at her. "Alright," I began. "When the power first went out, I stepped outside, down the block a ways to take a look at the neighborhood and that's when I saw that girl get hit by the car..."

"Okay?" Taylor acknowledged, listening intently.

"I didn't want to be caught anywhere near the crime scene, so I ran back home..." I explained as I shifted around uncomfortably. "But when I got home... there was somebody in my house."

Taylor gasped involuntarily. "_What_ _do you mean there was somebody in your house?" _she asked sharply as she whirled around and looked at my front door like it had suddenly come to life.

"It was the strangest thing, Taylor. He said... he said he wasn't alive," I explained as Taylor just stared at me. "And the freakiest part of all was that I know he was telling the truth. I could tell that he _wasn't_ alive. He... he was as pale as a ghost, and had some sort of red smoke that emanated from his body. When he touched me, his skin was as cold as ice. Like a corpse."

Taylor's eyes flashed and a small smirk played at the corner of her lips. "Where is this guy now?" she asked as she glanced at the front door again. I shrugged.

"I'm not sure. You knocked and I answered the door, but by the time you stepped inside he was just gone," I explained.

"That's too bad..." she mused.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"He sounded really interesting..." Taylor said with a shrug. "Did he tell you his name?"

"He told me to call him Fettel," I replied.

"Hmm, I wonder if that's a first name or a last..?" she mumbled aloud.

"Dunno'," I replied, and admittedly I was curious about that myself... "But I hope I run into him again," I said with a small smile. Just then there was movement across the street, getting both mine and Taylor's attention. Rachel was coming out of her house and looked over in our direction.

"Looks like your friend's coming over," Taylor said as Rachel crossed the street and approached us.

"Hi, Alexis," Rachel said as she came to a halt in front of us.

"Hey, Rachel, this is my friend Taylor," I introduced them.

"Hi, Rachel," Taylor greeted her.

"Nice to meet you, Taylor," Rachel said, though her friendly tone of voice sounded a bit artificial. "Some blackout, huh?" she asked as she looked down at the end of the block. The ambulance was gone now and the police were finishing up their reports before getting into their cop cars and driving off.

"Chyeah... I'll say," I groaned, my mind still having a hard time processing everything I had just witnessed and encountered in the last couple hours.

"We should do something fun tonight," Taylor said.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"How about going to a Club?" Taylor suggested.

"That sounds like it could be fun," I replied.

Rachel nodded. "Yeah, that sounds awesome!"

* * *

><p>Later that evening after Rachel, Taylor and I went our separate ways, I ate dinner with my father and did my chores before going up to my room to get ready to go to a Club. I took a shower and went through all my clothes trying to find something nice to wear. I decided on a cute leopard print dress with black trim and sequins all over, giving it an artificial sparkle whenever the light would reflect off it. I pared the dress with my black pumps, adding 4 12 inches to my height, and making me go from 5'2" to 5'6 1/2".

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror I saw that I had gone from short and petite, to willowy and slender. Feeling pleased with the way I looked, I carefully applied my make-up and made my way downstairs where I waited in my living room for my two friends to show up. Taylor arrived at nine-thirty, but Rachel took until five after ten before turning up on my doorstep.

"Could you take any longer?" Taylor teased Rachel, but I sensed a bit of dislike in her voice. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't like Rachel, who sometimes came across as too self-involved and phony.

"Had to make sure I looked good!" Rachel replied while flipping her hair back in a girly manner. I saw Taylor roll her eyes and I had a feeling she was biting her tongue from saying something in response. I caught Taylor's gaze and smirked ever so slightly. "So where is this place?" Rachel asked, absolutely clueless.

"On the edge of town," Taylor replied.

"Ugh, don't tell me we have to walk there?" Rachel asked.

"No, I have a car," Taylor said as she pulled out her car keys and jingled them in front of Rachel.

"Thank God. Let's go then," Rachel said, and we all got into Taylor's sporty pink car.

"Nice ride," I said with a grin.

"Thanks," Taylor replied as she turned on the ignition and drove off down the street. Twenty minutes later we were on the outskirts of Springwood. Taylor pulled down a gravel road and slowly followed it up to a large building in the distance. As we got closer, you could feel the bass of the music shortly followed by the sound of techno music intermingling with many voices. When we cleared the trees you could see multicolor lights flashing from the large entrance of the structure. Taylor pulled into an area that was full of other cars before cutting the engine.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! What are YOUR thoughts so far? I wanna' hear! ^_^<br>**

**~Satine~**


	11. Chapter 11: Warehouse Heat

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To enhance the experience of this chapter, I suggest you open a new tab, go to my FanFiction homepage, click on the link to my 4Shared account and listen to the following songs; "Dreamscape" by 009 Soundsystem, "Untrust Us" by Crystal Castles, "Motion" by Paul Oakenfold and "You Are The One (Gabriel & Dresden Club Mix)" by Shiny Toy Guns.**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 - "Warehouse Heat"<span>

Rachel, Taylor and I all got out of the vehicle, and made our way across the gravel parking lot to the large building. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted movement on top of the roof, but by the time I glanced up nothing was there. The place was packed full of people, and as we entered the warehouse we were immediately assaulted by the blasting techno music. I was also distracted by the green, yellow, blue, purple and pink lights that strobed around the room like a rave party as everyone danced to the music.

The three of us walked further out onto the dance floor where Taylor and I danced together. I looked around and saw Rachel dancing with a random guy. I shook my head at her naive nature as a heavily synthesized trance song started up right then, and everyone began to dance at a slightly faster pace than previously. Eventually, sharp electronic sounds joined into the techno song followed by soft, soothing male vocals.

_"You, you can do anything  
>That you want to<br>You, you can do anything  
><em>

_You, you can do anything  
>That you want to<br>You, you can do anything-"_ the guy sang as synthesized trance started up again and everyone in the entire building jammed out to it. It wasn't long before the three of us girls were laughing and having a good time. The sound of a sitar joined in, and all of the sudden I felt the sensation of someone watching me. I glanced across the room and my heart faltered painfully. To my utter surprise, I saw Fettel looming in the background, close to the walls and avoiding the mass of people. I realized I had stopped dancing as sharp electronica sounds joined the trance music once again, along with the male's vocals.

_"-You, you can do anything  
>That you want to<br>You, you can do anything  
><em>

_You, you can do anything  
>That you want to<br>You, you can do anything." _The song went into a deep trance and an electric guitar solo. Taylor noticed that I was completely distracted and stopped dancing, as well.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the music almost drowning out her voice.

"It's _him_," I said. "He's here."

"_Who's here?" _Taylor asked with furrowed brows as the song began to fade to an end.

"Fettel," I replied, having not taken my eyes off him once. Taylor followed my gaze through the crowd of people and after a short moment I heard her gasp. I knew she had spotted him.

"What is he doing here?" Taylor asked as a new song began to play.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied as I started to sway to the music, trying not to look out of place, but failing miserably.

"Well let's go over there then," Taylor suggested, and I looked away from Fettel for the first time.

"What-? _Why?_" I asked as I stared at her incredulously.

"_Ugh_, just come on," she groaned as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me across the dance floor, leaving Rachel behind with the stranger.

"_Taylor, wait!_" I called out as she made a bee-line in the direction I had last seen Fettel, but she ignored me. "_Wait!_ _I don't want-!_" I tried to protest, but stopped short as we came to a halt near the back wall.

"Where'd he go?" she asked, looking around confused. I had the same confunded expression on my face as I glanced around, but didn't see Fettel anywhere. While hugging the wall closely, I began to make my way along the sides with Taylor right beside me. I caught a glimpse of movement and Fettel's wispy red smoke drifting out a door that was labeled EXIT.

"This way!" I said to Taylor as I went straight for the door.

"_Hey wait!_ Where're you guys going? You're not ditching me, are you?" Rachel's voice called out, forcing me and Taylor to stop.

"_Aw, crap_," Taylor groaned.

"Can you handle her for just a few minutes?" I asked. "_Please?_" I added. Taylor reluctantly agreed and I ducked out the EXIT door, which lead out into a dark gravel alleyway. I slowly, timidly began to walk around in the darkness looking for Fettel. I could hear the faint sound of someone pleading.

The music from inside the warehouse was being jammed so loud that it could still be heard from outside as I closed in on the strange voices. I rounded the corner of the building and froze at the sight of Fettel standing with two other men; one of them looked to be around the same age as he was, while the other one was older...

"Don't try and stop me, brother. I'm doing this for _us._.." Fettel said. "And for Mother," he added while placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder and stepped toward the older man who was cowering on the ground before them. I watched in silence as Fettel crouched to the elder man's height and literally walked _inside_ of the man's body, vanishing like a ghost in thin air. My jaw fell askew as I watched the old man struggle against an unseen force for the briefest of seconds before suddenly ceasing.

I stood there rooted to the spot, feeling completely and utterly dumbstruck. The old man suddenly caught sight of me standing in the darkness and an eerie smirk flashed across his face. The younger man who had his back to me, turned around right then and spotted me. I almost had a heart attack when he pulled out a gun and pointed it in my direction.

"_Oh God!_ Please _don't_ shoot!" I pleaded, instantly throwing my hands up to show that I was unarmed. The song in the Club came to an end right then and there was a very brief interval of silence before the beat of another song started up; it was a fast synthesized beat that reminded me of Asian music meeting techno with weird noises in the background.

"Relax, brother. I know her," the old man said, and the younger guy lowered his gun. I watched with furrowed brows. "You don't recognize me," the old man said to me with a smirk. "Perhaps this will help." The man began to tremble from head to toe, almost like he was beginning to convulse. The color of his skin grew veiny and sallow, until one minute he was standing there- _SPLAT!_ And the next thing I knew there was some sort of a _wet _explosion that had caused me to flinch, and when I had opened my eyes, there was blood splattered _everywhere._

_"Oh my fucking God!" _I cried out in horror as I realized that Fettel was now standing where the old man _used_ to be. And not only that, but he was laughing maniacally. "What did you _do?" _I asked as I slowly approached the pool- er... more like _river_ of blood at his feet. "And _how_..?" I asked while looking pale. Just then the vocals to the song jamming in the Club could be heard.

_"La cocaina no es buena para su salud-ooh-ooh  
>La cocaina is not good for you-ooh-ooh-ooh-" <em>a high pitched, altered voice sang in both Spanish _and_ English.

_"-La cocaina no es buena para su salud-ooh-ooh  
>La cocaina is not good for you-ooh-ooh-ooh-" <em>sang a deep, distorted voice.

_"-La cocaina no es buena para su salud-ooh-ooh  
>La cocaina is not good for you-ooh-ooh-ooh-" <em>sang the high pitched voice before there was an instrumental break with very odd techno sounds.

"I'll explain later," Fettel said in his gruff voice as I continued to stare at him. He wasn't even covered in blood at all...

"Okay..?" I replied unsure.

"Alexis, what are you doing-?" someone began to say, but suddenly turned into a shriek. "_OH MY GOD!_" they bellowed. I spun around and saw Rachel standing there, wide eyed at the sight of all the blood on the ground. Taylor was behind her, and she quickly clamped her hand over Rachel's mouth, muffling her scream. I heard Fettel sigh loudly and I glanced at him. His grey green eyes met my blue eyes and my heart faltered as he held the gaze for several long seconds until I was forced to look away, feeling intimidated.

_"-La cocaina no es buena para su salud-ooh-ooh  
>La cocaina is not good for you-ooh-ooh-ooh-" <em>sang the high pitch voice again.

_"La cocaina no es buena para su salud-ooh-ooh  
>La cocaina is not good for you-ooh-ooh-ooh-" <em>sang the deep distorted voice.

_"La cocaina no es buena para su salud-ooh-ooh  
>La cocaina is not good for you-ooh-ooh-ohh<em>

_La cocaina is not good for you-ooh-ooh-ooh_  
><em>La cocaina is not good for you-ooh-ooh-ooh."<em> The high pitch voice sang followed by a short instrumental solo and very random jamming of a guitar at the very end.

"Alright, I'm going to let you go now, Rachel, but only if you promise not to scream again," Taylor said, and waited for a response. Rachel nodded and with a deep breath, Taylor let her go. Thankfully she didn't scream again, but she still looked on the verge of losing it at any moment.

"_What happened out here?_ _Where did all this blood come from!" _she asked from a distance, too scared to actually approach the mess. I looked down at the ground and had trouble not smirking, but I managed a shrug in response to her question. "And who the hell is _he?_" Rachel asked while pointing to one of the men standing behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that she wasn't referring to Fettel, but the man beside him.

"Uhh... he..." I stammered, still looking at the tall man with a beard and fairly long black hair. "Um," I faltered. Rachel stared at me incredulously.

"You're crazy..." she mumbled while shaking her head. "Just never mind. I don't want anything to do with this," she said while slowly backing up and returning to the Club.

"Thank Ra. I thought she'd _never_ leave," Taylor muttered. "So what _did _happen out here?" she asked, while eying the huge puddle of blood, and the two men standing behind me.

"I'll tell you about it later," I said.

"_You better_," Taylor replied, getting one last, long look at the pooling blood before we made our way back around the side of the warehouse.

"I will," I said, reassuring her with a smirk. There was no way I couldn't tell her what I had just witnessed... Hell, I could barely even believe what I'd seen myself... I definitely needed to mull it over with someone.

"Who's that other guy?" Taylor asked in a quiet voice, interrupting my thoughts.

"I think they're brothers," I replied in a low voice. Taylor glanced over her shoulder, looking for a resemblance between the two men, and found it.

"_Whoa_, I think you're right," she mumbled as she looked away from them. Her and I shared a silent glance before the two of us re-joined the throng of people that were dancing inside the Club. I kept looking back to see if Fettel and his brother were following us, and to my exhiliration, they _were_. Right then another song started up with fast drums and a synthesized beat that built in intensity. Everyone was moving around, swaying to the music, and with all of us crammed into such a tight area, our body heat made the confines of the room hot and sweaty.

_"Mmmmm-" _the male vocalist crooned.

_"-He won't come down never  
>He won't come down<br>_

_He won't come down never  
>He won't come down<em>

_He won't come down_  
><em>He won't come down<em>

_When your heart it beats heavy for a drum  
>No you won't come down easy, let me run<br>When you long to reach heaven  
>Where the night is young<br>All the stars above you are in-" _the male vocalist sang as the music suddenly turned trance like, and the pleasing sounds stroked my pituitary gland, making me feel euphoric.

_"-Motion now, motion now  
>You're feeling so alive<br>Motion now, motion tonight_

_Motion now, motion now  
>You're feeling so alive<br>Motion now, motion tonight_

_Oooooooh-" _the male crooned and the music slowed up to a steady beat again with a short instrumental break. As I danced with Taylor, I didn't take my eyes off Fettel once, and I couldn't help but notice that he didn't take his eyes off me either.

_"-In the neon blue city  
>In the twilight fields<br>See the ballroom dance floor  
>On the warehouse heat<br>Anyone can feel it-"_ the music became trance like again, and I could feel my body coursing with adrenalin as I danced.

_"-Motion now, motion now  
>You're feeling so alive<br>Motion now, motion tonight_

_Motion now, motion now  
>You're feeling so alive<br>Motion now, motion tonight_

_Oooooooh-" _the male crooned again, and there was an instrumental solo with a calmer steady beat. Fettel loomed in the background carefully avoiding the people, but he continued to watch me with avid interest. The music changed back to a trance wave, creating the sensation of soaring through the sky. It put my senses on overdrive as everyone danced together, our bodies bumping into one another in the hazy high of the moment.

_"-Motion now, motion now  
>You're feeling so alive<br>Motion now, motion tonight_

_Motion now, motion now  
>You're feeling so alive<br>Motion now, motion tonight_

_Oooooooh." _The male crooned one last time before the song went back to a steady beat, and everyone continued to dance.

"How much longer do you want to stay?" Taylor asked me.

"Not much longer. How about one more song and we'll go?" I suggested as the song that was playing came to an end.

"Sure," she replied as another one started up with a simple, repetitive beat that very slowly built in pace with added instruments and sounds. There were blue, white and green lights strobing around the room as everyone danced. Me and Taylor both looked in the direction of Fettel and his brother who were watching us with curious expressions on their faces. Synthesized sounds finally joined in, as well as an inaudible female's voice in the background, shortly followed by a male vocalist.

_"You are the one  
><em>

_Black rose and a radio fire  
>It's so contagious<br>It's like something changing my mind  
>I'm gonna' take what's evil-" <em>sang the male, as me and Talyor danced, the lyrics giving me goosebumps as I thought of just how dark and evil both Fettel _and_ Freddy were...

_"-Your cover melting inside  
>With wide eyes you tremble<br>Kissing over and over again  
>Your God knows his faithful-" <em>the female sang as I spotted Rachel approaching us out of the corner of my eye.

_"-I try  
>To digest my pride<br>But passions grip I fear  
>When I climb<br>Into shallow vats of wine  
>I think I almost hear<br>But it's not clear_

_You are the one_  
><em>You'll never be alone again<em>  
><em>You're more than in my head<em>  
><em>You're more<em>

_You are the one  
>You'll never be alone again<br>You're more than in my head  
>You're more-" <em>sang the male as the song went back to a steady beat with drums and synthesized sounds. I watched as Rachel started to dance with Taylor and I, but she kept throwing uneasy glances in the direction of Fettel and his brother.

_"-Spin faster shouting out loud  
>You can't steal what's paid for<br>Such something hurting again  
>Murder son she's painful-" <em>the male sang.

_"-You so believe your own lies  
>On my skin your fingers<br>Run away until the last time  
>We're gonna' live forever-" <em>the female sang.

_"-When you try  
>Don't try to say you wont<br>Try to crawl into my head  
>When you cry<br>'Cause it's all built up inside  
>Your tears already said<br>Already said-" _sang the male as the music slowed up into a deep, touching techno beat that almost made me feel surrounded with love.

_"-You are the one  
>You'll never be alone again<br>You're more than in my head  
>You're more<br>_

_You are the one  
>You'll never be alone again<br>You're more than in my head  
>You're more-" <em>the music went into another deep, touching, techno dance beat that continued to surround me, and lift me with energy and passion. I looked around and just about everyone was dancing together. A lot of people were dancing with their partners, intensely gazing at one another. It made my heart ache for real love... I glanced across the room, but didn't see Fettel or his brother. Where did they go..? With a sped up pulse, I spun around and gasped, my heart slamming in my chest painfully; Fettel was standing right next to me.

"Don't do that!" I breathed. He smirked.

_"-You'll never be alone again-" _sang the male, repeating the verse four times over. Taylor was still dancing even though I had stopped, and she was watching us curiously.

"What the hell is she doing?" Rachel asked Taylor with furrowed brows as she watched me interact with what appeared to her to be no one.

_"-You are the one  
>You'll never be alone again-" <em>the male continued to repeat the verse over and over, but I was standing motionless in the sea of moving people, staring up at Fettel as he stared down at me. Even in my beige pumps, he was still 9 inches taller than I was.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him. Fettel nodded and I had to fight the urge to allow disappointment to show on my face. He was just so mysterious, intriguing and alluring... I couldn't get enough of him. And both our encounters had been so brief, it was hardly fair. "Will I see you again?" I asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

Fettel scrutinized my expression before replying in his deep voice. "Yes."

I smiled involuntarily, and saw the instantaneous reaction as the corner of his lip twitched. He didn't say anything in response, but turned and slowly sauntered through the crowd of people and out the large warehouse door as I watched, and bit my lower lip. "Come on, let's go," I said to Taylor as we began to make our way toward the exit.

_"-You are the one  
>The one, the one, the one, the one, the one<br>The one, the one, the one, the one." _The male stopped singing and the beat of the music continued on for a long time until it finally came to an end with one final beat of the drum.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!<strong>

**~Satine~**


End file.
